un mundo confuso
by alpha and omega s
Summary: era un dia normal en Jasper hasta que una serie de estraños portales aparecieron y se llevaron a muchos de los lobos a un extraño mundo, y ahora ellos intentaran sobrevivir en ese extraño mundo, mientras buscan la forma de volver su hogar
1. introduccion

**Un mundo confuso**

**Escribo esta historia, más para diversión teniendo en cuenta el creciente número de historias tristes o dramáticas, pienso que esta sería un buen cambio, no se preocupen que mi primera prioridad seguirá siendo el Deber de Humphrey, disfruten **

Introducción

Las manadas llevaban un mes desde que el matrimonio de Garth y Lilly unieron las manadas poco después también tuvo lugar el matrimonio de Kate y Humphrey

Era una noche normal en Jasper, cuando de repente varios extraños portales se abrieron por todo el territorio de las manadas unidas, llevándose a varios lobos a un extraño universo alternativo, donde cada uno se vio afectado de diferentes maneras, esta historia, es sobre las aventuras que vivirán en ese extraño mundo, y como intentaran volver a su propio universo

Iniciamos con un lobo de pelaje rojo, dormía plácidamente, junto a su compañera de pelaje blanco, cuando de repente el portal lo traslado a una enorme mansión, con un laboratorio subterráneo, lleno de armaduras de alta tecnología, Garth apenas se inmutó y se dio vuelta aun dormido

Lilly por otra parte fue llevada a otra mansión, que en la parte inferior tenía un cuartel, y en la entrada tenía un X

Tony, fue enviado a una casa normal, pero tenía un anillo verde en uno de sus dedos

Winston por su lado ahora estaba en medio del Ártico, dentro de una gran fortaleza hecha de cristales

Eve, ahora estaba en una pequeña casa, en donde había un laboratorio improvisado, donde había notas sobre radiación gama

Hutch, ahora tenía una armadura de alta tecnología de color verde oscuro, y se encontraba en una nave espacial, clase fragata, que orbita la tierra

Candu, ahora tenía una armadura ligera encima, y junto a el yacía un martillo

Salty, estaba en una casa común y corriente, pero con un gran laboratorio lleno de gran tecnología, también su cabeza era más grande, y tenía un peinado de remolino

Mooch, ahora estaba en un templo, usando una túnica café, y al lado de, él tenía una especie de sable

Shakey, ahora estaba en una casa común y corriente, pero tenía algo muy especial en su muñeca, como una especie de reloj, pero no era de este mundo

Kate, ahora estaba en una mansión llena de objetos místicos muy poderosos

Humphrey, ahora estaba una pequeña casa en una montaña, usando una ropa naranja, con una camisa azul, que era inusualmente pesada, también había un báculo de color rojo, al lado de el

**¿Dónde fueron enviados?, ¿podrán regresar?, ¿podrán reencontrarse?, ¿Qué será lo que le sucedió a cada uno?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, escriban reseñas de cómo les parece esta nueva historia, sé que es un poco corto el capítulo, pero es solo porque es la introducción. **


	2. el despertar

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Para los que no se dieron cuenta, las películas y series con las que estoy haciendo parodia son: Iron Man, Xmen, Linterna verde, Superman, She-hulk, Halo, Thor, Jimmy Neutrón, Star Wars, Ben 10, Dr. extraño, Dragón ball.**

A la mañana siguiente, P.V. de Garth

Me desperté temprano como era de costumbre, cuando note que estaba acostado en algo muy suave y cómodo, cuando mire a mi alrededor, note que estaba solo, en una especie de cama, amplia, con cobijas encima mío, "como llegue aquí" me pregunte, luego recordé algo, "Lilly" dije en voz alta, empecé a mira alrededor, pero no la vi en ningún lado

"veo que despertó señor", dijo la inteligencia artificial, conocida como Jarvis

"quien esta hay" pregunte confundido y un poco asustado

Jarvis: "le advertí, que demasiado tiempo sin dormir, le podría hacer daño" le dije

"que, quien, eres, y que hago aquí" le pregunte en tono demandante

Jarvis: "soy inteligencia artificial, Jarvis, fui construido por usted, y ahora se encuentra en su hogar, señor" respondí

"mi hogar" le pregunte confundido, mientras caminaba alrededor, note que estaba usando, una extraña ropa, bastante cómoda, note un cosquilleo, en mi pecho, cuando, mire, note que tenía un algo metálico, con una luz en medio, "que esto" grite con miedo

Jarvis: "es un reactor ARC, señor, es lo que lo mantiene con vida, y lo que le da energía a sus armaduras" le explique

"armaduras" le pregunte, pero en ese momento, un circulo en el piso, donde estaba parado, empezó a bajar, llevando me a una habitación oscura, de repente las luces se prendieron revelando varias armaduras de alta tecnología, "genial" dije

Jarvis: "sus armaduras señor" le dije

Después de reaccionar de la impresión, recode, "donde esta Lilly" le pregunte

Jarvis: después de unos segundos, le dije, "señor no tengo a ninguna Lilly, en mi base de datos"

"que pasa con Winston, Tony, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Candu, Hutch" le pregunte en tono preocupado

Jarvis: "solo encontré a un Humphrey señor" le dije

"puedes mostrarme un imagen" le pregunte para asegurarme que era el

Jarvis: "un momento,…, es la única imagen que se tiene, es un poco vieja" le dije

Vi la imagen, aunque se veía muy joven era obvio que era el, aunque se veía un poco diferente, pero yo también había cambiado inexplicablemente, "donde esta" le pregunte

Jarvis: "se encuentra en el sector 354, en una montaña, conocida, como la montaña Paoz" le dije

"tengo que ir allí" le dije de inmediato

Jarvis: "las coordenadas están cargas, y listo para salir" le dije

Vi como una armadura apareció en medio de la habitación, por algún extraño motivo ya sabía qué hacer, me acerque, y vi como la armadura empezaba armase a mi alrededor

Jarvis: "señor, permíteme preguntarle, pero porque quiere ver a ese lobo" le pregunte

"espero que me responda algunas dudas" le dije, antes de que saliera volando con la armadura 

Mientras tanto con Lilly, P.V. Lilly

Cuando me desperté vi que estaba en una extraño lugar, "donde estoy" me pregunte con miedo, me levante, y note que estaba usando una extraña ropa, y empecé a caminar hacia afuera de la extraña habitación, cuando Salí, vi que este lugar estaba lleno de lobos usando ropa, mucho de ellos, me saludaron, yo devolvía una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el miedo, cuando de repente escuche una voz en mi cabeza

"Lilly, ven por el pasillo de la izquierda" dijo la voz

Tenía miedo, pero decidí aventurarme por donde me decía la voz

"ahora por la derecha" dijo la voz

Seguí sus instrucciones hasta que vi que una puerta apareció de la nada

"entra" dijo la voz

Asentí, y entre, de repente vi cómo se cerró, ahora sentía que estaba bajando, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, fui recibida por un lobo en sillas de ruedas

"hola Lilly, me conocen como el profesor X" dijo el lobo

"hola, que está pasando" le pregunte con miedo

Profesor X: "no lo sé, pero cuando leí tu mente, me di cuenta que no eres la misma Lilly, que todos conocemos, supongo que vienes de otro universo o algo así" le explique

"que pasa con mi familia y mi compañero" le pregunte

Profesor X: "no lo sé, subí los nombres que encontré en tu mente, a la computadora, y solo arrojo un resultado" le explique

"cual" le pregunte

Profesor X: "un tal Humphrey" le explique

"puede ser que él también está aquí" le pregunte

Profesor X: "no lo sé, pero puedes ir a averiguarlo" le dije

"creo que me tocara" le dije

Profesor X: "mira es la única imagen que encontré, pero es un poco vieja" le dije alcanzándole la imagen

Mire la imagen, y sin duda era el, pero se veía un poco diferente, "si es el" le dije

Profesor X: "puedes irte en el Jet, ya programe las coordenadas, vive en la montaña Paoz" le explique

"muchas gracias" dije agradecida

Profesor X: "no es nada ahora ve" le dije

Asentí y me subí al jet, cuando me senté este despego automáticamente

Mientras tanto con Tony, P.V. Tony

Al despertarme note que estaba un extraño lugar, me levante, y note que llevaba algo en la pata, cuando mire era un anillo, de color verde, "que está pasando" me pregunte, de repente vi que se encendió una luz verde alrededor de mi cuerpo, cuando esta se apagó vi que ahora usaba un traje verde, "está bien esto está muy raro" pensé, "tengo que encontrar a alguien de pronto no soy el único" me dije a mi mismo, "pero como los encuentro" me pregunte, de repente una ola de información vino a mi cabeza, ahora sabia de que era ese anillo, y como esa información llego a mí, pero lo que más me llamo la intención era que ahora sabía dónde encontrar a Humphrey, por alguna razón era un dato importante en la base de datos del anillo, aunque los demás sigue siendo un misterio, "de pronto sabe algo" me dije a mi mismo, luego me fui volando, aunque apenas sabia como hacerlo

Mientras tanto con Winston, P.V. Winston

Sentí un poco de frio recorriendo mi cuerpo, por lo que me desperté, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que me encontraba en una extraña habitación, hecha de cristales, al levántame, note que estaba usando un extraño, traje azul, con una capa roja, "que pasa" me pregunte confundido, mire a mi alrededor, para encontrar a Eve, pero no la vi en ningún lado, "hola hay alguien aquí" pregunte

"hola" dijo una voz que resonó por la habitación

Cuando busque el origen de la voz, vi una luz brillante en medio de la habitación

"donde estoy" le pregunte

"estas en tu fortaleza de la soledad" dijo la voz

"que hago aquí" le pregunte

"vives aquí" respondió

"donde esta Eve, Kate, y Lilly" le pregunte

"lo siento, no encuentro esos nombres en la lista de datos, de los cristales, o de la tierra" dijo la voz

"que hay de Tony, Garth, Humphrey, Hutch o Candu" le pregunte

"hay un tal Humphrey en la base de datos de la tierra" respondió

"supongo que es algo" pensé, "donde se encuentra" le pregunte

"esta en el sector 354, en la montaña Paoz" respondió

"y como se supone que llegue allí" le pregunte

"volando, por supuesto" dijo

"y como piensas que voy hacer eso" le pregunte un poco molesto

"usted puede volar, lo recuerda" dijo la voz

"yo que" le pregunte

"si usted puede, solo concéntrese y salte" dijo la voz

Me encogí de hombros, hasta ahora el día ha sido muy raro, así que no perdía nada intentado, cuando salte, note que estaba en los cielos, a una gran velocidad, "eso es genial" grite, mientras me dirigía a donde Humphrey

Mientras tanto con Hutch, P.V. Hutch

Cuando desperté note que estaba en un pequeño cuarto hecho de metal, rápidamente me pare alterado, vi una pequeña ventana, cuando camine hacia ella, note que estaba usando una especie de armadura verde oscuro, "pero que" me pregunte confundido, cuando mire por la ventana, quede en Shock, por lo que vi, estaba viendo, a la tierra, "como es posible" me pregunte asustado

"estas bien, tu actividad neuronal esta por las nubes" una voz resonó por el cuarto

"que donde estas" le pregunte asustado y sorprendido

"que te pasa actúas bastante raro" dijo una voz

Vi como de repente de una mesa apareció una pequeña loba de color azul, "que eres" le pregunte confundido

"en serio estas actuando muy raro, quiero que me expliques, que te pasa" exigió la proyección holográfica

"lo hare, una vez respondas mi pregunta" le dije en tono serio

La proyección suspiro y dijo, "soy Cortana, IA, del UNSC"

"IA" pregunte confundido

Cortana: "inteligencia artificial" le respondí, "ahora cuéntame, que te pasa, no actúas como siempre, y no recuerdas nada" le pregunte

"esto sonara raro, pero no soy de aquí, ayer, estaba durmiendo en mi cueva en el parque Jasper, y hoy despierto aquí" le explique

Cortana: me quede un segundo pensando, y le dije, "eso explicaría la singularidad tiempo-espacio que detecte anoche"

"me crees" le dije sorprendido

Cortana: "absolutamente, analice la conversación, y no muestras signos de mentirme, además concuerda con los datos que obtuve anoche" le dije, "pero no eres el único" le dije

"que quieres decir" le pregunte

Cortana: "detecte un total de doce distorsiones" le dije

"deben ser mis amigos" le dije

Cortana: "es posible" le dije

"como los encontrare" me pregunte

Cortana: "solo pregunta estamos a bordo del UNSC infinity, tiene la mayor base de datos del sistema solar" le explique

"genial, se llaman, Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth, Candu, Kate o Humphrey" le dije

Cortana: después de un micro segundo de búsqueda, le dije, "solo encontré datos de un Humphrey" le dije mientras le mostraba una vieja imagen

"si es el, aunque se ve algo diferente, pero también cambie yo, así que quien soy para juzgar, donde se encuentra" le pregunte

Cortana: "en el sector 354, en la montaña Paoz" le dije

"tengo que ir allí" le dije apurado

Cortana: "preparando pelican, en la bahía 8" le dije

"genial, guíame por donde es" le dije

Mientras tanto con Candu, P.V. de Candu

Después de que me desperté, estaba muy confundido, todos, a mi alrededor, me mostraban bastante respecto, no tarde en averiguar que me encontraba en un lugar llamado Asgard, también averigüe que había una forma de volver a la tierra que era por el puente arcoíris, cuando llegue allí, vi que había un guardia allí

"quieres ir a la midgar" pregunto

"Oí que puedes ver a todos allí abajo" le dije

"así es" le dije

"has visto a Winston, Eve, Tony, Hutch, Kate o Humphrey" le pregunte

"si, solo he visto a un tal Tony, a un Garth, y a un Humphrey" le dije sin saber a donde quería llegar

"genial, me puedes enviar con Tony, o Garth" le pregunte

"no puedo hacerlo, al parecer ellos, están viajando hacia donde Humphrey" le explique

Suspire y le dije, "entonces envíame allí"

"te puedo acercar, desde allí, tendrás que seguir tu camino hacia el occidente, pero te advierto, que tengas cuidado" explico

"entiendo, envíame, tengo prisa" le dije, vi como asintió y abrió el portal, de un momento a otro estaba en la tierra, "espero encontrar algunas respuestas" pensé, luego Salí volando hacia allí

"ten cuidado, pude ser muy peligroso" el guardia pensó mientras veía a Candu alejarse

Mientras tanto con Salty, P.V. de Salty

Cuando me desperté note que estaba en una casa extraña, y por alguna razón tenía más sabia muchas cosas, "vaya" dije sorprendido, al ver un perro robot al lado mío, "que hago aquí" me pregunte cuando me pare note que estaba usando ropa, "los lobos no usan ropa" pensé, mientras caminaba a mi alrededor, accidentalmente, active una palanca oculta, lo que activo un elevador, que me llevo hacia abajo, cuando llego al piso, vi una computadora bastante grande, que tenía un mensaje, "singularidades espacio tiempo detectadas" decía, "eso explicaría que hago aquí, debí ser transportado por una de esas singularidades, un momento como se eso" pensé, "pero si estoy aquí de pronto mis amigos también" dije, busque en la computadora sus nombres, pero solo me apareció un resultado, "ese es Humphrey, se ve diferente, pero es el" dije sorprendido, cargue las coordenadas en el cohete, luego me subí, y me fui en busca de el

Mientras tanto con Mooch, P.V. de Mooch

Cuando me desperté estaba en un antiguo templo, por alguna extraña razón, la calma me invadió, mire al lado mío, un objeto extraño, cuando lo cogí, no sé qué hice, pero un sable de luz apareció, "fabuloso" pensé, "pero que hago aquí, y mis amigos" me dije a mi mismo, de repente sentí que algo me decía que me relajara y cerrara los ojos, cuando lo hice, pude sentir las presencias de Winston, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Hutch, Candu, Tony, Salty, Shakey, y Humphrey, "de pronto alguno de ellos sabe algo, decidí ir a donde Humphrey, que era el más cercano, cuando Salí del templo, vi un extraño vehículo, que flotaba, me encogí de hombros, y me subí en él y fui a donde Humphrey

Mientras tanto con Shakey, P.V. de Shakey

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en una extraña casa, pero lo que más me sorprendió, es que tenía algo en le muñeca, intente quitármelo, pero resulto siendo inútil, "donde rayos estoy, y que es esto" me pregunte frustrado, en ese momento escuche a alguien entrar en la habitación

"estas bien, escuche varios ruidos" dijo un viejo lobo de pelaje gris y blanco, usando una camisa hawaiana

"que, que, quien eres" le pregunte confundido y un poco asustado

"por favor no hagas bromas, tenemos que irnos" dijo el lobo con voz cansada

"que bromas, anoche estaba en mi cueva durmiendo pacíficamente, y ahora estoy aquí, con esta maldita cosa que no quiere salir de mi muñeca" le grite enojado, vi como el lobo me miraba con una cara de sorpresa

"no otra vez un cruce de universos" dijo con fastidio

"un que" le pregunte confundido

"es cuando dos universos diferentes interactúan entre sí, lo que explicaría las singularidades espacio y tiempo" explico

"estoy en otro universo" dije sorprendido

"así es, déjame ayudarte, por cierto me llamo Max" dijo

"mucho gusto" le dije, en ese momento recordé algo, "dijiste que habían singularidades" le pregunte

Max: "si singularidades, porque" le pregunte

"es posible que mis amigos, hayan sido traídos también" le pregunte

Max: "ahora que lo mencionas si es posible" le dije después de pensarlo un poco

"tenemos que encontrarlos" le dije apurado

Max: "tranquilo, los buscaremos, pero primero sígueme" le dije

Asentí y lo seguí, después de algunos minutos, habíamos llegado a un gran cuartel subterráneo, "genial, que es este sitio" le pregunte

Max: "este es el cuartel de lo plomeros, ahora sígueme, buscaremos a tus amigos" le dije mientras lo llevaba al comando central, "como se llaman tus amigos" le pregunte

"se llama, Mooch, Salty, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly y Garth" le dije

Max: después de que ingrese los nombres, espere por unos momentos hasta que apareció el resultado, "solo hay un Humphrey" le dije mientras abría el archivo

"es el" le dije al ver la imagen, era un vieja imagen, pero podría distinguirlo con facilidad

Max: "según esto vive en el sector 354, en la montaña Paoz" le dije

"genial, tenemos que ir" le dije

Max: "prepare la nave" pero entes de irnos, note que apareció otro resultado en la computadora

"que pasa" le pregunte un poco impaciente

Max: "es raro, se encontró otro archivo de Humphrey, pero este es de la extranet, y está fuertemente decodificado" le explique

"y" le pregunte confundido

Max: "la extranet es de alienígenas, y si esta tan codificado, debe ser muy importante" le explique

"podemos verlo" le pregunte

Max: "debido a la complejidad, le tomara a la computadora alrededor de una a dos semanas" le explique

"no creo que sea importante, solo hemos estado en este universo pocas horas" le dije apurado

Max: "es cierto, pero lo dejare decodificando por si acaso" le dije

Asentí y ambos nos subimos a la nave, y nos fuimos a donde Humphrey, en el camino me conto, muchas cosas sobre mí, ese reloj, y este universo

Mientras tanto con Kate, P.V. de Kate

Cuando desperté, note que me encontraba en una extraña y espeluznante habitación, rápidamente, busque a Humphrey, pero note que no estaba cerca, "donde estoy" me pregunte con nervios, cuando me levante, note que llevaba puesto una extraña ropa, "y esto" me pregunte, seguí caminado, por la extraña casa, no sé por qué, pero, recordaba un momento de hechizos, y palabras raras, que nunca había oído, de repente una destaco de los demás, era un hechizo de localización, rápidamente, me concentre y pronuncie el hechizo tal cual lo recordaba, en ese momento note que apareció un mapa de la tierra con once puntos en él, "todos están aquí" vi sorprendida, "tengo que ir por todos, pero iniciare con Humphrey, seguramente está muy preocupado y asustado" pensé, luego Salí de mi casa, que por alguna razón, estaba en otra realidad, luego me fui volando hacia donde Humphrey

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, P.V. de Humphrey

Seguía profundamente dormidos, hasta que los rayos del sol golpearon mi cara, haciéndome parpadear un par de veces, bostece antes de levantarme, cuando mire a mi alrededor, note que estaba en una pequeña casa, apenas cabían, dos personas, me mire y note que tenía unas extrañas ropas naranjas, "que es esto" me pregunte, "donde esta Kate" me pregunte preocupado, iba a salir, pero antes recogí el báculo, y me lo puse en mi espalda, cuando Salí de la casa, vi un gran bosque enfrente mío, iba a salir a buscar a Kate, cuando de repente sentí algo, "se acercan once ki, diferentes a gran velocidad" pensé, "un momento, como puedo sentirlo, y como sé que es ki" me dije a mi mismo, después de algunos segundos, reconocí todos los ki, "Winston, Tony, Garth, Lilly, Kate, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Hutch, Candu, y uno que no reconocí, pero que viene con Shakey, viene hacia aquí" dije sorprendido, "es extraño, la energía de Garth, Salty y Shakey, es muy pequeña, la de Lilly, Tony, Mooch, y Candu, es un poco más grande, pero la Winston, Kate y Hutch, es bastante más grande que los demás" pensé sorprendido, después de varios minutos, vi que todos se acercaban, pero note que algo andaba muy mal

**¿Qué es lo noto Humphrey?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al enterarse de sus nuevas habilidades?, ¿Cómo van a volver?, ¿Dónde estará Eve? sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora.**


	3. el encuentro

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

P.V normal

Humphrey: cuando note que estaba cerca, vi que algo andaba mal, "vienen demasiado rápido" dije

Garth: "como diablos se para esta cosa" grite, mientras veía que me acercaba más a la tierra, note algo en la pantalla enfrente mío, había nueve puntos acercándose al mismo lugar que yo a una gran velocidad

Lilly: "como para esta cosa" grite, mientras presionaba todos los botones que veía, de repente en la ventana apareció un aviso que decía, "choque múltiple inminente", "esto va a doler" pensé con miedo, mientras me abrochaba más fuerte el cinturón

Tony: vi que me acercaba a mi destino, cuando de repente note, que el anillo, brillaba, de repente, note nueve objetos dirigiéndose al mismo punto que yo, "como me detengo" me pregunte

Winston: estaba a poco de llegar, cuando de repente note que nueve objetos, venían directo hacia mí, de repente note que podía verlos con facilidad, y note que eran cinco vehículos, todos bastantes raros, note un lobo que parece hecho de metal, una loba, que se parecía mucho a Kate pero con un traje raro, un lobo verde, que se parecía a Tony, y uno que se parecía a Candu, "van demasiado rápido" pensé nervioso, mientras intentaba detenerme

Cortana: "creo que vas muy rápido" dije nerviosa

Hutch: "como se supone que desacelere" le pregunte

Cortana: "solo presiona este botón" le dije mientras le iluminaba un botón en la consola

Hutch: iba a presionarlo, cuando de repente note algo en mi visor, "que son estos puntos que se acercan rápidamente" le pregunte curioso

Cortana: "son contactos, y se dirigen al mismo lugar que nosotros, choque inminente, has maniobras de evasión" le dije la última parte alarmada

Hutch: "como se supone que haga eso" le pregunte nervioso

Candu: ya estaba cerca, de donde Humphrey supuestamente estaba, cuando de repente note, que otros nueve objetos, se dirigían al mismo punto, pero lo que más me alarmo es que íbamos a chocar, "como detengo esta cosa" me pregunte, mientras trataba de detenerme

Salty: estaba disfrutando del viento en mi cara, cuando de repente una alarma sonó, "advertencia aproximación de objetos desconocidos, "que" dije mientras miraba alrededor, saque unos binoculares modificados, y pude ver varias aeronaves dirigiéndose a donde iba, también note unos lobos volando, "están volando" me pregunte extrañado, cogí el timón para esquivarlo, pero cuando lo moví, vi que me quede con él en la mano, "QUE" grite asustado, en ese momento, vi una nota pegada en el tablero que decía, "recordatorio, arreglar el timón, antes del próximo vuelo", "maldición" dije, mientras veía como me acercaba rápidamente al inevitable choque

Mooch: estaba en el extraño vehículo, en camino a donde Humphrey, cuando de repente note que a poca distancia, se dirigían varios objetos hacia mí, rápidamente, me prepare para esquivarlos, pero ya estaban demasiado cerca, "esto va a doler" me dije a mi mismo

Shakey: "conque así funciona esta cosa" le dije después de que me explico que era lo que tenía en la muñeca

Max: "así es, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso, puede ser una arma muy poderosa" le dije en tono serio

Shakey: "si eso lo entiendo" le dije, "todos van estar muy celosos" pensé, mientras sonreía

Max: rodé los ojos, cuando de repente note una advertencia en las pantallas, "ponte el cinturón esto se pondrá turbulento" le dije mientras me preparaba para esquivar los contactos desconocidos

Shakey: me puse el cinturón y me prepare para lo que pudiera pasar

Kate: estaba ya casi donde Humphrey, cuando de repente note que varias cosas metálicas se me acercaban rápidamente, también puede ver a tres lobos voladores, "es papá, y Candu" me pregunte extrañada, no podía reconocer el lobo con traje verde, pero se me hacía familiar, "esto no es bueno" me dije a mi misma mientras aplastaba mis orejas contra la cabeza, al ver que todos se dirigirán al mismo punto a gran velocidad

Humphrey: vi como todos se dirigían hacia mí con gran velocidad, "esto no va terminar nada bien" dije mientras aplastaba mis orejas contra mi cabeza

Garth: vi cómo, me dirigía rápidamente contra un lobo vestido de verde, cuando chocamos ambos nos dirigimos al suelo con fuerza

Lilly: en el último momento descubrí como controlar el jet, moví el timón, evitando, por poco a las otras aeronaves, pero sentí que algo choco en el costado, lo que hizo que me descontrolara, y cayera el suelo

Winston: esquive por poco al lobo de metal, pero no me di cuenta y choque, con uno de esos extraño vehículos, haciendo que cayera al suelo

Hutch: tome los controles, y esquive por poco al Jet de color negro, pero sentí que algo me golpeo con fuerza desde abajo, lo que hizo que se descontrolara el pelican

Cortana: "genial, otro aterrizaje de emergencia" me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo

Candu: me eleve para esquivar el extraño vehículo azul, pero sentí que golpee algo muy duro con mi cabeza, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba cayendo, mientras me sostenía mi cabeza, por el dolor

Salty: vi como el extraño lobo con martillo, me esquivo por poco, solté un suspiro de alivio, pero note que me dirigía aun hacia el suelo, rápidamente, active el tren de aterrizaje, espere lo mejor

Mooch: por muy poco esquive el vehículo, de color café, cuando de repente un lobo metálico, junto con un lobo verde que cayeron de arriba, hicieron que mi vehículo, empezará a girar sin control, "que alguien detenga esta cosa" grite mientras giraba

Max: logre esquivar a todos los objetos, por muy poco, solté un suspiro de alivio, y de repente sentí que algo golpeo, un costado, cercano a la ala

Shakey: "que fue eso" le pregunte con miedo

Max: "no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, apago el motor del ala" le dije mientras trataba de estabilizar la nave inútilmente, "es mejor que te prepares, hare un aterrizaje de emergencia

Shakey: me agarre a la silla, más de lo que creía posible

Kate: esquive a todos los que pude ver, pero sin darme cuenta choque muy duro contra una nave, el golpe fue tan duro, que inmediatamente todo se puso negro y empecé a caer al suelo desmayada

Humphrey: vi como todos caían sobre mí, estaba paralizado, hasta que note que Kate, estaba cayendo inconsciente, no sé qué, pero algo reacciono en mí, sentí como si todo pasara muy lentamente, vi que venía una extraño vehículo negro, en donde estaba Lilly, rápidamente, salte, aterrizando sobre este, y empecé a correr, en dirección de Kate, cuando vi que llegue al final del vehículo, vi que Garth, estaba cayendo junto con su padre, aproveche y salte, sobre él, utilizándome para propulsarme hasta donde iba Salty, de ahí salte, hasta donde iba Hutch, su nave estaba cayendo paralelo a la de Shakey, salte de una en otro, hasta que con un último salto me acerque lo suficiente para atrapar a Kate, cuando mire hacia abajo, note que había llegado a treinta metros de altura, por alguna razón estaba calmado, y empecé a descender, reduciendo la velocidad, entes de tocar el suelo, antes de llegar al suelo, escuche un fuerte estruendo a mis espaldas, por lo que aplane las orejas contra mi cabeza cuando lo escuche, cuando ya estaba en el suelo, vi que detrás mío, estaban todos los extraños vehículos, en diferentes partes, también vi un par de cráteres, donde estaba Winston, Candu, Garth y Tony, como sentía el Ki de todos, solté un suspiro, sabiendo que aún estaban vivos

Kate: cuando empecé a despertar, lo primero que vi fue a Humphrey, "todo fue un sueño" me pregunte

Humphrey: vi que Kate, estaba despertando, "Kate, como te sientes" le pregunte, mientras suavemente la recostaba en el suelo

Kate: me senté, y note que Humphrey, llevaba unas extrañas ropas, me mire, y note que yo también estaba usando extrañas ropas, "no fue ningún sueño" dije con tristeza

Humphrey: me tomo un momento entender lo que quería decir, cuando comprendí le dije con calma, y con cariño, "no sé lo que está pasando, pero al menos no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro"

Kate: sonreí por lo que dijo, sabia sin duda que era mi Humphrey, "tengo miedo, es demasiado extraño" le dije

Humphrey: "te entiendo, pero saldremos de esta" le dije con comprensión, le di un abrazo, muy cálido, para calmarla

Kate: cuando rompimos el abrazo, no pude dejar de notar como Humphrey se veía de diferente

Humphrey: "que pasa" le pregunte confundido al ver cómo me miraba

Kate: "es solo, que aquí estas, vaya" le dije casi sin palabras

Humphrey: "¿es bueno?" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "es que te ves mucho más fuerte, con más músculos" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, también lo note" le dije mientras me miraba

Kate: "te sientan" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "eso crees" le dije sonriendo

Kate: asentí sonriendo

Humphrey: le sonreí, en ese momento recordé algo, "los demás" le dije apurado

Kate: "los demás" le pregunte un poco confundida

Humphrey: "si, tu papá, Garth, Lilly, Tony, Candu, Hutch y mis amigos omegas también están aquí" le explique

Kate: "entonces si vi a mi papá" pensé, "donde están" le pregunte

Humphrey: me reí nerviosamente, "allá" le dije mientras apuntaba al gran choque detrás de nosotros

Kate: me quede con la boca abierta al ver el enorme choque, cuando reaccione le dije apurada, "vamos"

Humphrey: "cálmate, todos están vivos" le dije para tranquilizarla

Kate: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero es como si sintiera sus energías" le explique

Kate: "eso suena un poco raro" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, y una loba que puede volar no" le pregunte

Kate: "buen punto" le dije en tono de disculpa

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "vamos a ayudarlos" le dije

Kate: primero me acerque a donde mi papá, "estas bien papá" le pregunte preocupada

Winston: cuando reaccione le dije, "si cariño, estoy bien" le dije mientras me paraba, como si nada hubiera sucedido, luego me acerque a Kate, "me alegro de que estés bien, me preocupe mucho, cuando no encontré nada acerca de ti" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Kate: "también me preocupe por ti, pero estas apretando muy fuerte" le dije casi sin aliento

Winston: "lo siento, no controlo mi fuerza" le dije

Kate: "está bien" le dije recuperando el aliento

Winston: "sabes que paso, o donde estamos" le pregunte

Kate: "no tengo idea" le dije

Winston: "tenemos que averiguarlo" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero primero hay que ayudar a los demás" le dije

Winston: "demás le pregunte"

Kate: "si están todos aquí, pero siguen aturdidos por el choque" le dije

Winston: "si lo recuerdo" le dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Humphrey: me acerque a Garth, y vi que era como un robot, "genial un robot" dije sonriendo, luego empecé a golpearle la cabeza suavemente "hola hay alguien adentro" pregunte

Garth: cuando desperté, sentí que algo estaba golpeando mi casco, el sistema reinicio, poco después de haber despertado, cuando tuve a imagen, vi a Humphrey golpeando mi casto, "deja de hacer eso coyote" le dije mientras me levantaba

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente, "lo siento Barf, pero no despertabas" le dije

Garth: "como sea, donde estamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Garth: "genial, perdí mi tiempo en haber venido" le dije

Humphrey: "no seas tan duro conmigo robot" le dije la última parte en broma, de alguna manera en el fondo sabía que no era un robot

Garth: "no soy un robot" le dije molesto

Humphrey: "entonces porque estas hecho de metal" le pregunte sonriendo

Garth: "no estoy hecho de metal, solo llevo una armadura" le explico, un poco molesto

Humphrey: "lo que digas robot" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "QUE NO SOY UN ROBOT" le grite

Humphrey: "si tú lo dices robot" le dije aguantando las ganas de reír

Garth: me quite el casco y le dije, "ves no soy un robot"

Humphrey: "un robot, con cara de lobo" dije en tono de sorpresa

Garth: "sabes que, olvídalo" le dije sentía que si seguía con eso, me daría algo

Humphrey: "como quieras, linda armadura por cierto" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Garth: "ahora si te lo buscaste coyote" le dije molesto, mientras saltaba sobre

Humphrey: cuando vi que se me acerco, lo esquive con mucha facilidad, el siguió intentando, pero era como si lo viera en cámara lenta

Kate: estaba ayudando a Lilly, cuando vi como Garth se lanzó contra Humphrey, iba ayudarlo, cuando note que lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, "es rápido" pensé

Lilly: "que está pasando" le pregunte al ver que Kate, estaba prestando atención a otra cosa de repente

Kate: "que Garth, está tratando de atacar a Humphrey" le explique, aun no podía creer que lo esquivara, así de fácil

Lilly: me asome para ver que tenía razón, pero Humphrey lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, pude ver como todo el mundo había reaccionado, y estaba viendo eso

Tony: estaba hablando con Winston cuando note lo que Garth estaba tratando de hacer a Humphrey, "hay que detenerlos" le dije

Winston: mire y le dije, "yo me encargo" rápidamente, me puse entre ellos, me moví tan rápido, que pareció ser un parpadeo

Garth: no vi en que momento llego, hace un momento estaba allí, y ahora estaba enfrente de mí

Humphrey: vi que todos estaba igual de sorprendidos, que Garth, lo cual no entendía, si se movió muy rápido, pero pude ver su movimiento a la perfección, y para mí no fue la gran cosa

Winston: "cálmate Garth, recuerda que lo importante ahora es averiguar que paso" le dije con calma

Garth: "lo siento señor" le dije más calmado

Winston: "eso está mejor, ahora que todo el mundo parece que está aquí, podemos intentar averiguar que paso" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, tenemos que saber que paso" les dije

"tenemos una teoría" dijeron, Salty, Max y Cortana al tiempo

Candu: "no podemos hablar aquí, es un poco incómodo" les dije

Humphrey: podemos ir a mi casa" les dije apuntando a mi hogar, que no fue afectado por el choque

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolo, con una cara de, en serio

Salty: "tiene alguna habitación secreta subterránea" le pregunte

Humphrey: "una que" le pregunte confundido

Salty: "olvídalo" le dije rodando los ojos

Humphrey: vi que nadie decía nada, "que tiene de malo, tiene cuatro paredes un techo, que más necesitamos

Kate: note que no lo decía en broma, me acerque a él y le dije con cariño, "no creo que nos sirva es demasiado pequeño, para todos nosotros"

Humphrey: "no lo había pensado" le dije, "entonces a dónde vamos" les pregunte

Garth: "tengo un mansión bastante amplia podemos ir allí" les sugerí

Winston: "yo también tengo una fortaleza muy grande" les ofrecí

Salty: "tengo un laboratorio, bastante amplio" les dije

Max: "podemos ir al cuartel de los plomeros" les sugerí

Hutch: "podemos ir a la infinity, es la nave más grande la UNSC" les dije

Kate: "yo también tengo una casa bastante amplia" les dije

Lilly: "me suena bien la casa de Garth" les dije

Tony: "la de Winston, parece un mejor lugar" les dije

Candu: "en lo personal quisiera conocer esa infinity" le dije

Mooch: "me inclino por el laboratorio de Salty" les dije

Shakey: "parece un empate, solo falta un voto" les dije mirando a Humphrey

Humphrey: vi que todo el mundo me miraba, no sabía que escoger, todos sonaban igual para mí, de repente sabia como escoger, "quien tiene comida, porque me muero de hambre" les pregunte

Todos compartieron una mirad de extrañes

Garth: "creo que debería tener" le dije

Humphrey: "entonces vamos a la casa de Garth" les dije sonriendo

Todo el mundo asintió, por suerte varios de los vehículos, aun servía, con excepción de el de Salty

Salty: "alguien me puede llevar" les pregunte

Shakey: "puedes venir con nosotros" le ofrecí

Salty: asentí y me subí con ellos a su nave

Kate: "tienes algún vehículo, para llegar allí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "acaso queda tan lejos" le pregunte a Garth

Garth: "si, demore más de una hora para llegar aquí" le dije

Humphrey: pensé por un momento, y se me vino a la mente, "creo que si tengo un vehículo" les dije

Garth: "con una casa así, no me imagino que tendrá" dije arrogantemente

Lilly: "no seas grosero" le dije golpeando el hombro

Garth: "lo siento, no lo pude resistir, creo aquí soy, mas arrogante" explique

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "ya verás, aunque es un poco raro" le dije

Kate: "en este punto, no importa, que más podría pasar" le dije

Humphrey: "ok" le dije, luego mire al cielo, y grite, "ven nube voladora"

Kate: "que dijiste" le dije confundida, y en ese momento, vi que se acercó algo volando a gran velocidad, cuando se detuvo enfrente de nosotros, vi que era una nube amarilla, "está bien aún pueden pasar muchas cosas" dije sorprendida

Garth: "eso es" le dije con las ganas de reír

Humphrey: "que tiene, es genial" les dije

Hutch: "seguro, que se puede viajar en esa cosa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto" les dije luego salte encima, "ven" les dije

Garth: "hasta yo podría hacerlo" le dije

Humphrey: "inténtalo" le dije sonriendo

Garth: acepte el reto, y salte encima, pero seguí derecho, "pero que" pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "si casi se me olvida, tienes que ser puro de corazón para poder subir" le dije sonriendo

Shakey: "vamos a ver eso" le dije mientras intentaba subir, pero obtuve los mismos resultados que Garth, "ok, intentare no tomarlo como una ofensa" les dije mientras me paraba

Kate: "déjame intentar" le dije, luego salte sobre encima, y logre pararme, "es muy suave" le dije sintiendo la nube

Winston: "ya dejémonos de juegos, vamos" les dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "solo tengo una pregunta antes de irnos" les dije

Winston: "cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como es que todos sabían dónde estaba" les pregunte curioso

Garth: "fuiste el único que pude localizar" le dije

Tanto Winston, Hutch, Salty, Shakey, Tony, Lilly asintieron

Mooch: "en mi caso, tú eras el más cercano" le dije

Candu: "iba ir a donde Tony, o Garth, pero me dijeron que iban hacia a ti, asi que también vine" le explique

Kate: "quería verte primero" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije a Kate, "pero eso no responde mi pregunta, porque yo fui el único que pudieron localizar" les pregunte confundido

Salty: "por un viejo artículo" le dije

Humphrey: vi que los demás asintieron, "que artículo" le pregunte curioso

Salty: "este" le dije, lo había imprimido, solo por si acaso

Humphrey: tanto Kate como yo lo cogimos y lo leímos, "campeón del torneo número 23 de las artes marciales", "vaya" dijimos ambos al tiempo

Kate: "nunca pensé verte como del tipo luchador" le dije

Humphrey: "menos yo" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Kate: "pero esa foto, es vieja, te ves muy joven allí" le dije

Humphrey: "si también estoy sorprendido" le dije

Winston: "averiguaremos más en la casa de Garth, seguramente cada uno tiene un pasado aquí" les dije

Todo el mundo asintió, y se preparó para el viaje

Garth: "a ver si esa cosa, puede seguirme el paso" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "te sorprenderás" le dije sonriendo

Todo el mundo partió, siguiendo a Garth

Garth: iba a la máxima velocidad que podía, "a ver si el coyote puede seguirme" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: "hola Garth" le dije sonriendo

Garth: vi incrédulo, como Humphrey iba al lado mío sin dificultad, "como es posible, en primer lugar no deberías, poder respirar a esta altura" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, de todo lo que ha pasado, y eso es lo que más te sorprende" le dije

Garth: "buen punto" le dije reflexionando

Humphrey: tome la delantera, sabía por dónde ir, porque sentí a Garth viniendo de esta dirección cuando venía a buscarme, pero de repente sentí algo, por lo que me detuve

Winston: "que pasa" le pregunte mientras me detenida al lado suyo, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran, algunos con más facilidad que otros

Hutch: "más vale que sea importante, sabes lo difícil que es controlar esta cosa" le dije

Humphrey: "es Eve, está por allá" les dije apuntando

Garth: "seguro, yo no veo nada" le dije

Mooch: "tiene razón, Eve, está por allá" les dije

Winston: "vamos, tenemos que llegar a ella antes de que se meta en problemas" les dije apurado

Garth: "espero que sea normal, te imaginas, que haríamos con una Eve, que pudiera volar y perseguirnos" le dije nervioso

Humphrey: "o peor, que sea más fuerte de lo normal" le dije igual de nervioso

Garth: ambos nos estremecimos del miedo, y luego empezamos a seguir a los demás

**¿Qué pasara con Eve?, ¿Qué descubrirán acerca de si mismos?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran?, ¿Qué harán para volver?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece hasta ahora la historia**

**Para que lo sepan, Lilly ahora tiene poderes mutantes de congelamiento, y Kate es una versión femenina del Dr. Extraño **

**También para los que les interesen, conseguí la película de alpha and omega dos sub español, el link, está en mi perfil para que la vean **


	4. le explicacion

**Un mundo confuso **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

P.V. Normal

Kate: mientras nos dirigíamos en la dirección que dijo Humphrey, notamos una gran destrucción abajo, "sin duda nos acercamos" les dije

Humphrey: "tengo un mal presentimiento" le dije a Garth

Garth: asentí nervioso, de repente note que un camión venia volando directo hacia nosotros, "cuidado" grite

Apenas si todos pudieron esquivarlo por muy poco, todos buscaron el origen del camión, y vieron a una Eve, muy molesta pero con pelaje verde

Winston: "vamos" le dije apurado

Garth: "no creo que sea muy buena idea acércanos" les dije

Lilly: "Garth, es mi mama, tenemos que ver que le pasa" le dije

Garth: "es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no estás en peligro si te acercas, verdad Humphrey" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: asentí nervioso

Kate: "vamos" le dije en tono serio

Humphrey: "fue bueno poder respirar" bromee nerviosamente

Garth: "y que lo digas" le dije igual de nervioso

Winston: "cariño cálmate" le dije con tranquilidad, mientras me acercaba

Eve: mire el origen de la voz, y sonreí al darme cuenta que era Winston, "hola querido" le dije sonreído

Al ver el cambio de actitud, de Eve los demás se acercaron con más confianza

Winston: "y que estabas haciendo" le pregunte al ver la destrucción que causo

Eve: "lo mismo que en todos mis sueños, destruir todo lo que veía" le dije con tranquilidad mientras sonreía

Todos se quedaron en Shock por lo que dijo

Kate: "no creo que sea un sueño" le dije aterrizando a su lado, después de salir de Shock

Todos se quedaron a cierta distancia solo por si acaso, los único que aterrizaron fueron Winston, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey y Garth

Eve: "si estaba sospechando eso, cuando no vi a Humphrey o Garth cerca" les dije

Garth: "no preguntes, estamos mejor sin saber" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo" le dije

Eve: "y saben lo que está pasando, es que no me gusta mucho tener mi pelaje de este color" les pregunte

Lilly: "no estábamos seguros, nos dirigíamos a casa de Garth, para averiguarlo" les dije

Eve: "porque la de él" le pregunte

Lilly: "porque es la más grande y cómoda" le dije

Humphrey: "y porque tiene comida" añadí

Kate: "que tienes hoy con la comida" le pregunte un poco extrañada

Humphrey: "nada, es que me muero de hambre" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Eve: "y ustedes también tienen habilidades extrañas" les pregunte un poco curiosa

Winston: "si algunas, pero todos somos diferentes, aún no sabemos qué podemos hacer" le explique

Garth: "como es que causaste todo esto" le pregunte con un poco de miedo

Eve: "cuando desperté y note como estaba, me puse molesta y empecé a atacar a todos, parece tengo súper fuerza o algo por el estilo" les explique

Humphrey: "lo que necesitábamos" le susurre a Garth

Garth: "lo sé, te imaginas si se entera lo que hicimos en la noche de nuestras bodas" le pregunte

Humphrey: me estremecí de la imaginármelo

Eve: "saben que más note" les dije

Lilly: "que es mamá" le pregunte curiosa

Eve: "que mi oído también mejoro" les dije mirando a Humphrey y Garth

Humphrey: "estamos muertos" le dije nervioso

Garth: "ni te lo imaginas" le dije igual de nervioso

Winston: vi que sin previo aviso Eve corrió directo contra Humphrey y Garth

Humphrey: "tal vez si permanecemos juntos, sobreviviremos" le dije a Garth, pero note que él ya se había ido, "debí verlo venir" dije con un suspiro, de repente sentí como Eve me clavo al piso, causando un gran cráter, me dolió, pero no tanto como esperaba

Eve: "como te atreves a acostarte con mi hija" le gruñí furiosamente

Humphrey: "bueno técnicamente, todos los días nos acostamos uno al lado del otro" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Eve: lo levante, y le di un puño en el estómago tan fuerte que lo mande contra una montaña literalmente atravesándola

Kate: "MAMÁ, DETENTE" le grite angustiada

Winston: corrí rápidamente hasta ella, "cálmate por favor" le pedí

Eve: "no hasta que aprenda la lección" le dije molesta

Winston: "ligeramente atravesaste una montaña con el" le dije molesto

Kate: "además es mi vida, y ambos queríamos" le dije molesta, luego recordé a Humphrey, "oh no" grite mientras fui volando con rapidez a donde el, vi un momento de escombros, por todas partes, "por favor que siga vivo" rogaba mientras busca en los alrededores, de repente oí unas rocas moverse

Humphrey: quite unas rocas de encima mío, mientras me paraba, luego me sacudí la tierra de encima, "y luego dices que soy paranoico con tu mamá" le dije en tono de broma

Kate: "estas bien" le dije con alegría, y sorprendida

Humphrey: "si no fue para tanto, apenas si me dolió" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "en serio, porque atravesó una montaña contigo" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si parece que soy bastante resistente" le dije limpiándome un poco de sangre de mi boca

Kate: "es bueno saber que puedes sobrevivir a mi mamá" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por ahora" le dije, causando que ambos nos riéramos

Winston: solté un suspiro de alivio, al ver que seguía vivo, "olvidemos este accidente, y continuemos nuestro camino" les sugerí

Humphrey: "me parece bien" les dije mientras me estiraba un poco

Eve: me sorprendió que sobrevivió lo había golpeado con todas mis fuerzas, "al menos debería estar bastante mal herido" pensé mientras me sacudía mi pata, es más duro de lo que aparentaba

Lilly: "mamá si quieres puedes venir conmigo" le dije mientras me subía al jet

Eve: "claro cariño" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: me subí de nuevo a la nube voladora, pero antes de partir me acerque a Garth, y le di un golpe en la cabeza, "eso es por haberme dejado" le dije un poco molesto

Garth: me sobe la cabeza, a pesar de que tenía el casco, me dolió, "de que te quejas sigues vivo" le dije

Humphrey: "y como sabes que sobreviviría" le pregunte aun un poco molesto

Garth: "bueno" le dije mientras me reía nerviosamente

Humphrey: "no lo sabias, verdad" le dije

Garth: "ni idea" admití avergonzado

Humphrey: suspire y volví al lado de Kate, seguimos nuestro camino sin mayores problemas

Tony: "donde es" le pregunte a Garth

Garth: "justo ahí abajo" les dije señalando

Todos asintieron y aterrizaron en las cercanías de la casa

Humphrey: "vaya que es amplia" le dije sorprendido

Garth: "te lo dije" le dije orgulloso, mientras abría las puertas

Jarvis: "veo que trajo visitas señor" le dije

Cortana: "interesante, otra IA" le dije a Hutch

Humphrey: "quien dijo eso" pregunte mirando alrededor

Jarvis: "yo lo dije señor" le dije

Humphrey: "una casa con voz" dije sorprendido

Jarvis: "de hecho soy una computadora" le explique

Candu: "una que" le pregunte perdido

Jarvis: "un dispositivo que facilita la vida" les explique

Garth: vi que con cada respuesta estaban quedando más enredados, "recuerden que tenemos cosas que hacer" les dije

Candu: "si es cierto, vamos" le dije

Humphrey: "no dijiste que habría comida" le pregunte

Garth: suspire y dije, "Jarvis, podrías preparar el almuerzo"

Jarvis: "por supuesto señor, estará listo en una hora" le dije

Garth: "síganme" les dije, mientras bajaba al laboratorio, donde tenía el resto de las armaduras

Todos se acomodaron en diferentes lugares, y esperaron a que Winston iniciara

Winston: "lo primero, es quien eres tú" le pregunte mientras miraba al lobo blanco

Max: "me llamo Max, soy un plomero, y creo saber lo que les paso" les explique

Salty: "pero no tenemos ninguna tubería rota" le dije confundido

Shakey: "no esa clase de plomeros" le dije rodando los ojos

Max: "exacto, somos una organización que se encara de relaciones alienígenas" le explique con brevedad

Winston: "está bien, gracias por su apoyo, lo siguiente es algo que me preguntaba, y creo que ustedes también, ¿Por qué solo pudimos localizar a Humphrey?" les dije

Garth: "tal vez por esto" les dije mientras proyectaba una imagen enfrente de ellos, "la razón por la que no pude encontrar a Winston, es porque es conocido como súper lobo" les explique

Winston: mire el articulo con detenimiento "entonces tengo súper poderes" dije asombrado

Garth: "Kate, es conocida como la Dra. Extraña" les dije mostrándoles otra imagen

Kate: "eso explica porque tengo todo ese conocimientos de hechizos" dije entendiendo

Garth: "y pasa lo mismo con Eve, aquí tiene el alias de She Hulck" les explique

Humphrey: "eso explica a algunos, pero que pasa con Lilly, Hutch, Candu, Salty, Shakey, y Mooch" les pregunte

Lilly: "descubrí, que Lilly es solo un apodo que tengo, aquí tengo otro nombre" les explique

"me pasa lo mismo" dijeron Salty, Shakey y Mooch

Candu: "por lo que vi vengo de otro lugar diferente de la tierra" les explique

Max: "de todas maneras debí encontrarte si eres alienígena" le dije confundido

Candu: "es porque no soy alienígena" le dije

Garth: "tiene razón, miren, les dije mostrándoles otra imagen, según esto eres el dios del trueno" les dije

Candu: "genial" dije orgulloso

Hutch: "y que pasa conmigo" les pregunte, no se porque no me pudieron encontrar

Cortana: "es porque tu identidad real, es un completo secreto, de la UNSC, fuiste parte de un proyecto secreto, llamado spartan ii" les explique

Lilly: "y que pasa con Tony y Garth" les pregunte

Tony: "según la base de datos del anillo, dice que borre mis expedientes, para no poner a nadie cercano en peligro" les explique

Garth: "yo no sé, porque no me encontraron" les dije encogiéndome de hombros

Jarvis: "ya lo olvido señor, hace una semana, estaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto, por lo que bloqueo todos sus datos de cualquier base de datos del planeta" le dije

Kate: "bueno eso explica" le dije

Winston: "ahora lo importante, como es que llegamos aquí" les pregunte

Tony: "recuerdo que ustedes dijeron que tenían una teoría" les dije mirando a Max, Hutch, y Salty

Hutch: "técnicamente no fui yo" les dije

Cortana: "fui yo" les dije

Todos lo miraron con confusión

Lilly: "acaso hablaste con otra voz" le pregunte confundida y sorprendida

Hutch: "no es que tengo…, que dijiste que eres" le pregunte

Cortana: "una IA" le dije

Garth: "a, una IA, con razón" le dije entendiendo

Humphrey: "soy el único que no entiende" les pregunte confundido

Salty: "es como una computadora muy inteligente" le explique

Humphrey: "sigo igual" les dije encogiéndome de hombros

Garth: "es como un ser artificial" le explique

Humphrey: incline mi cabeza en confusión

Kate: "te explicare mejor después" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: asentí sonriendo, "gracias" le dije

Tony: "está bien sigamos" les dije

Cortana: "me permites entrar al sistema" le pregunte

Garth: "claro" le dije

Hutch: coloque el chip en la consola

Jarvis: "detectada, instrucción" les advertí

Garth: "déjala pasar" le dije

Jarvis: "ya que, ya se infiltro señor" le dije

Cortana: "no fue difícil" le dije, luego proyecte una imagen del contorno de la tierra, "anoche, alrededor de las doce, detecte múltiples singularidades espacio tiempo alrededor del planeta" les dije

Max: "es muy probable que estas singularidades, fueran las responsables de traerlos a este universo" les explique

Salty: "yo diría que hay un noventa y tres por ciento de probabilidad" les dije

Winston: "alguna idea para volver" les pregunte

Cortana: "teóricamente, se podría reproducir el extraño evento, pero tocaría construir una maquina capaz de doblar y distorsionar el tiempo" les explique

Garth: "creo que tengo los recursos necesarios, pero no podría hacerlo solo" les dije

Salty: "puedo ayudarte, aquí parece que soy una especie de genio" le dije

Cortana: "también pudo ayudar" le dije

Garth: "sería perfecto" les dije

Salty: "tenemos un problema, hice unos cálculos rápidos, y necesitaremos una enorme fuente de energía" les dije

Cortana: "tiene razón aproximadamente unos 1500000 Tera Vatios" le dije

Garth: "debe estar bromeando" le sorprendido

Hutch: "cuanto produce el motor de la infinity" le pregunte

Cortana: "ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que necesitamos"

Candu: "unos rayos ayudarían" les pregunte

Cortana: "tendrían que ser demasiados rayos, y aun así, tiene demasiada corriente, podrían destruir la máquina, lo que necesitamos es energía pura" les explique

Humphrey: pensé por un segundo, y de repente recordé que podía proyectar energía pura, "creo que puedo ayudar con eso" les dije

Salty: "como" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "recordé que tengo la habilidad de proyectar energía" les explique

Mooch: "sería muy poca energía, ya que es la energía de tu cuerpo" le dije

Humphrey: "hablas del Ki" le pregunte

Mooch: "así lo llamas, lo conozco como la fuerza" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Cortana: "pero no es mala idea, si es energía pura podemos utilizarla" les dije

Salty: "podemos ir almacenándola, cada vez que te recuperes podemos almacenar un poco más" les sugerí

Garth: "y podemos mezclarla con otras fuentes de energía" les dije

Winston: vi que estaban bastante emocionados, y les pregunte con esperanzas, "cuanto tiempo les llevaría hacer todo eso"

Cortana: "al juzgar por el intelecto y los recursos que tenemos, la sola construcción de la maquina llevaría aproximadamente dos meses, y para la energía, sin contar con el factor de Humphrey, reuniríamos la suficiente en nueve punto siete años" les dije

Tony: "tanto" le dije preocupado

Garth: "más vale que puedas proyectar suficiente energía" le dije serio a Humphrey

Humphrey: "casi seguro de eso" le dije sonriendo

Salty: "podemos hacer una prueba, si construimos un detector de energía" les sugerí

Garth: "es un buen plan, cuanto nos llevaría" le pregunte a la IA

Cortana: "me llamo Cortana, y en construirlo, tardaríamos, dos días máximo" les dije

Garth: "en dos días, les daremos una cifra concreta de cuanto nos demoraremos en volver, pero será entre dos meses a nueve años" les dije

Winston: "no tenemos otra que esperar" le dije

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey y le pregunte, "seguro que puedes hacer eso"

Humphrey: "casi seguro, no sé por qué, pero sé que puedo proyectar una gran cantidad de energía" les dije

Kate: "confió en ti" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí al ver su confianza

Kate: en ese momento recordé, "aquí se supone que tenemos responsabilidades no" le pregunte

**¿Qué responsabilidades tendrán?, ¿Humphrey será capaz de generar toda esa energía?, ¿podrán volver a su universo?, ¿descubrirán todas sus habilidades?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece hasta ahora la historia **


	5. habilidades

**Un mundo confuso **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, lamento el error con el capítulo, ya está corregido **

P.V. normal

Kate: en ese momento recordé, "aquí se supone que tenemos responsabilidades no" les pregunte

Winston: "en teoría sí, pero cuales" les pregunte

Cortana: "Hutch, y yo tenemos unos meses libres hasta que reparen los daños que recibo la infinity en la última batalla, pero nos podrían llamar en cualquier momento si nos necesitaran" les dije

Salty: "revise mi agenda, y solo tengo que terminar ciertos inventos, pero puedo aplazarlos" les dije

Mooch: "lo único que sé, es que me llaman si me necesitan" les dije

Max: "tu si tienes responsabilidades, pero te diré cuando te necesitemos" le dije a Shakey

Shakey: "ok, pero cuales" le pregunte curioso

Max: "nada muy duro, solo combatir con algunos alienígenas malvados, y de vez en cuando alguna negociación de paz" le explique

Shakey: "no se hacer eso" le dije un poco preocupado

Max: "te ayudare" le dije sonriendo

Shakey: "genial" le dije

Jarvis: "señor usted debe dirigir una gran empresa, y también debe salvar al mundo, al igual que Súper lobo, Dra. Extraña, y Candu" les explique

Garth: "que gran responsabilidad" dije nervioso

Winston: "sí que la es, todo el mundo depende de nosotros" le dije un poco nervioso

Tony: "al menos solo tiene que cuidar de este planeta, según la base del anillo, tengo que proteger a un sector del universo" les dije

Lilly: "de lo que recuerdo, ahora tengo poderes mutantes, y a mí solo me llaman si me necesitan, pero es para luchar contra mutantes malvados" les dije con nervios porque nunca había luchado antes

Kate: "que hay de ti, Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y les dije, "es básicamente entrenar la mayor parte del día, y estar pendiente de algún peligro que se presente" les explique

Garth: no pude dejar de reír cuando escuche eso, "te toca entrenar" le dije entre risas

Humphrey: "si estoy enterado de la ironía" le dije un poco molesto

Lilly: "cálmate" le dije después de golpearlo suavemente en el hombro

Garth: "lo siento" le dije

Winston: "lo más probable es que la mayoría del tiempo estemos aquí, pero cuando se presente alguna emergencia tenemos que ir" les dije

Tony: "yo por ahora creo que puedo seguir en la tierra" les dije

Humphrey: "tendría que ir por algunas cosas de mi casa, pero también pudo estar aquí y entrenar" les dije sintiéndome raro diciendo la última parte

Garth: "entonces ya tenemos un plan, solo espero que funcione" les dije

Jarvis: "señor ya está servido el almuerzo" le informe

Garth: "gracias, Jarvis" le dije

Humphrey: "que bien me muero de hambre, siento que podría comerme un dinosaurio" les dije

Kate: "si también tengo un poco de hambre" les dije

Garth: "vamos" les dije, mientras me levantaba y subía hasta el comedor, por suerte era muy grande, una mesa larga con un total de quince sillas, "si vivo solo, porque tengo esta mesa tan grande" le pregunte a Jarvis

Jarvis: "excentricidad" le dije

Garth: me reí nerviosamente y les dije, "siéntense"

Cuando todos se sentaron una gran cantidad de comida fue llevada por varios robots

Winston: "se ve delicioso" les dije viendo toda la comida

Lilly: "no es demasiada" le pregunte

Jarvis: "solo prepare de acuerdo a la cantidad de hambre que detecte que tenían, aún hay más en la cocina" les dije

De inmediato todos miraron a Mooch, con excepción de Humphrey, que estaba mirando por donde comenzar

Mooch: "que, tengo hambre pero no tanta" les dije encogiéndome de hombros

Tony: "como sea, empecemos a comer" les dije

Humphrey: sonreí al oír eso, empecé a comer como nunca había comido, en lo personal, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan hambriento

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Humphrey comer, sin poder creer lo que veían, (si alguna vez vieron a Goku comer, sabe a lo que me refiero)

Kate: "estas bien que tragues así" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en verdad no lo sé, pero es que sabe tan rica, y tengo mucha hambre" le dije con la boca llena

Garth: "pero tómalo con calma, ya te comiste la mitad de la comida tu solo" le dije

Humphrey: "pero si estoy comiendo calmado" le dije, mientras cogía otro pedazo de carne

Tony: "si no comemos, no nos va dejar nada" le dije a Winston

Winston: "lo sé, pero es que es impresionante, no sabía que alguien podía comer así" le dije sorprendido, con un poco extrañado

Jarvis: "señor tenemos un problema" le dije

Garth: "que es" le pregunte

Jarvis: "se nos acabó la comida" le dije

Garth: "creo que tendré que comprar un supermercado o dos" le dije al ver cuánto comía, y como la pila de platos crecía y crecía

Winston: "no crees que debes parar" le sugerí amablemente

Humphrey: supongo que tienes razón, dicen hay que tener moderación cuando se come" les dije

Cuando dijo eso, todo el mundo se cayó de sus sillas

Humphrey: "que" pregunte confundido

Kate: cuando me pare note que Humphrey no había aumentado ni un solo Kilo, "donde metes toda esa comida" le pregunte

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros, "de pronto gasto mucha energía entrenando" le dije

Cortana: "tendrías que gastar más de 10000 calorías" le dije

Salty: "equivale a más de 8333 flexiones" le dije

Humphrey: "sigo sin entender a que quieren llegar" les dije

Hutch: "que es imposible" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo creo, debería ver un día de entrenamiento" les dije

Kate: "ya déjenlo en paz, recuerden que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos que volver cuanto antes a nuestro verdadero hogar" les dije

Winston: "Kate tiene razón, cada uno vaya, por lo que necesita para ayudar, Garth, te importa que nos quedemos aquí algún tiempo" le pregunte

Garth: "en lo absoluto" les dije, "siempre que Eve esté al otro lado de la casa" pensé

Winston: "perfecto, traigan lo que necesitan para hospedarse" les dije, vi que todo el mundo asintió

Garth: "vi como todos el mundo salió de la casa, con excepción de Candu, Hutch, Mooch, Eve y Lilly, "y ustedes" les pregunte un poco confundido

Lilly: "no necesito traer nada" le dije cariñosamente, mientras le besaba la mejilla, "solo quiero estar contigo" le dije dulcemente

Garth: sonreí enormemente al escucharlo

Hutch: "solo necesito una cama" le dije

"igual nosotros" dijeron Eve, Mooch, y Candu

Garth: "cuantas habitaciones tengo" le pregunte a Jarvis

Jarvis: "tiene un total de ocho, señor" le dije

Garth: "lo que significa que Winston y Eve tendrán que compartir una, igual, que Kate y Humphrey, y nosotros" les dije

Lilly: "seguramente no van a tener problemas con eso" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "me parece bien, pero los estaré vigilando" le dije con seriedad, luego fui a dar una vuelta por la casa

Candu: "sabes que vas estar compartiendo la casa con una Eve súper fuerte" le dije a Garth

Garth: "diablos" dije en voz baja

Hutch: "será divertido ver como sobreviven" les dije sonriendo

Mooch: "al menos Humphrey ya sobrevivo a uno de sus ataques, a diferencia de otro que huyo" le dije en forma de broma

Garth: "jajaja, muy gracioso" le dije sarcásticamente, "pero aprecio mucho mi vida" les dije

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, P.V. de Humphrey

Estaba volando hacia mi casa en la nube voladora, pero me parecía que era un poco lenta, de repente recordé un técnica para volar, "intentémoslo" me dije a mi mismo, eleve mi Ki, y salte de la nube, sorprendentemente era más rápido que ella, "es increíble" grite emocionado, mientras volaba, cuando llegue a mi casa, recogí algunas capsulas, y también una esfera brillante, no sabía porque, pero me pareció muy importante, luego regrese a la casa de Garth, en el camino recordé muchas más técnicas, incluyendo una que me podría salvar en muchas ocasiones, cuando llegue note que aún faltaba la nave de Salty, y no sentí la presencia de Winston, Kate, ni Tony, "fui en primero en llegar" me dije a mi mismo, entre a la casa y fui al laboratorio sabiendo que Garth, estaba allí, cuando lo vi estaba enredado con muchos cables en el techo, "que te paso" le pregunte confundido

P.V. Normal

Garth: suspire y le dije, "Eve

Humphrey: "te fue bien" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "si pude terminar mucho peor" le dije

Humphrey: "y porque fue" le pregunte

Garth: "entendió mal una conversación que tenía con Lilly" le dije

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes al pensar en eso, "necesitas ayuda" le pregunte

Garth: "no yo puedo solo" le dije sarcásticamente

Humphrey: "si tú lo dices" le dije mientras subía las escaleras

Garth: "no, solo estaba siendo sarcástico" le dije rápidamente

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente, y le dije sonriendo, "si, lo sé"

Garth: "que gracioso" le dije sarcásticamente

Humphrey: rodé los ojos, y empecé a desenredarlo, después de diez minutos le dije, "listo, jalo este cable y estas libre

Garth: "ya era hora" le dije totalmente adolorido de estar así, luego considere algo, "espera no lo hagas" le dije rápidamente pero era tarde

Humphrey: cuando jale el cable, vi que cayó al piso, haciendo un fuerte ruido

Garth: "por eso te dije que esperaras" le gruñí, aun un con la cara contra el piso

Humphrey: "lo siento" le dije

Garth: "como sea" le dije mientras me para y sobaba la cara

Humphrey: "por cierto donde esta Candu, Hutch, Lilly, y Mooch" le pregunte al no sentir sus Ki cerca

Garth: "Eve, los mando a comprar leche" le explique

Humphrey: "leche, como mandas a un soldado experimentado, a un dios, a una mutante, y lo que sea Mooch, a comprar leche" le pregunte confundido

Garth: "es Eve, te arriesgarías a decirle que no" le pregunte

Humphrey: "buen punto" le dije asintiendo, "por cierto, donde está tu armadura" le pregunte

Garth: "Lilly, me pido que me la quitara" le explique

Humphrey: "con razón" le dije

Garth: de repente no te que alguien bajo, "h-hola, Eve" tartamudee

Eve: "Garth, Humphrey, justo quería tener una conversación con ustedes" les dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: "creo que podíamos esperar a Winston, Kate o a Lilly" le dije mientras retrocedía lentamente con Garth

Eve: "no lo creo, se manejar mejor estas situaciones yo sola" le dije, "ahora que fue lo que hicieron en su noche de bodas, con mis hijas" le dije un poco alterada

Humphrey: "puedes llegar a tu armadura" le susurre

Garth: mire detrás de Eve, donde coloque la armadura, "imposible" le susurre nervioso

Humphrey: "hay alguna otra salida" le pregunte

Garth: "justo al lado de Eve" le dije

Humphrey: vi al lado de Eve, y podía ver la otra salida

Garth: "estamos muertos" le dije con miedo

Humphrey: "tal vez no, tengo una técnica que nos podría salvar, pero" le dije

Garth: "pero que" le dije apurado

Humphrey: "pero quiero, que me des la habitación más alejada de Eve" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "que, debes estar bromeando" le dije

Humphrey: "es tu decisión" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "pero si no sales de aquí también serás atacado le dije

Humphrey: "ya sobreviví una vez, creo que puedo otra, que hay de ti" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "respóndanme" les grite molesta

Garth: "está bien tu ganas" le dije de repente vi a Eve saltar contra nosotros

Humphrey: sonreí y puse mi pata sobre su hombro, y de inmediato utilice la técnica de la tele transportación

Eve: antes que pudiera tocarlos, vi como desaparecieron de repente, seguí derecho chocando contra una pared, derivándola en el proceso, "ya verán" dije molesta mientras me para y me sacudía el polvo

Mientras tanto en algún lugar no muy lejano

Humphrey: "ya cálmate Garth" le dije al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrado

Garth: abrí los ojos, y note que estábamos en afrente a un supermercado, "que paso" le pregunte un poco confundido

Humphrey: "use la tele transportación, para sálvanos de Eve" le explique

Garth: "y donde estamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Garth: como que no lo sabes tú nos trajiste aquí" le dije molesto

Humphrey: "no lo que hice fue llevarnos al lugar donde sentía el Ki más cercano" le explique

Garth: "Ki" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "es la energía o poder de pelea de una persona" le explique

Garth: "y a quien nos acercaste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "a Lilly" le dije

Garth: "eso explica, la tienda" le dije entendiendo, "por cierto, porque no utilizaste esa técnica antes" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "porque la recordé mientras regresaba a tu casa" le explique

Garth: "gracias, por salvarme" le dije

Humphrey: "no es nada, pero no olvides nuestro trato" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "creo que es lo mínimo" le dije con un suspiro, "vamos a buscar a Lilly y los demás, no sé qué tan buena idea es que estén aquí" le dije

Humphrey asentí y lo seguí

Mientras tanto con Lilly, Candu, Hutch, y Mooch

Lilly: "esto es muy incómodo" les dije

Hutch: "ni que lo digas, la gente no deja de mirarnos" le dije

Candu: "debe ser por nuestro vestuario" le dije

Mooch: "es posible" le dije

Lilly: "busquemos la leche y vámonos rápido, no me siento muy segura dejando a Garth solo con mi mamá" les dije

Mooch: "hablando de eso, como sabemos cuándo veamos la leche" les pregunte, recordando que el único tipo de leche que conocemos era la materna

Cortana: "debes estar bromeando" le dije, vi que todos hicieron la misma cara de duda, "ni siquiera quiero saber de dónde vienen" les pensé, "la leche viene en botellas, o bolsas, y por lo general está marcado como leche" les explique

Lilly: seguimos caminando, tratando de ignorar las miradas, hasta que por fin encontramos la leche, el único problema es que había muchas, "cuál es la que quiere mamá" les pregunte, vi que todos se encogieron de hombros

Cortana: "solo coge la de la izquierda" le dije con cansancio

Lilly: me encogí de hombros he hice lo que dijo, "y ahora que hay que hacer" les pregunte

Cortana: "ve a la registradora y paga" le dije

Lilly: "alguien trajo dinero" les pregunte

Hutch: "no tengo bolsillos" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Candu: "ni soy de la tierra" le dije

Mooch: "no lo creo" le dije

Garth: "yo me encargo" les dije mientras me acercaba con Humphrey

Lilly: "que hacen aquí" les pregunte

Humphrey: "escapando de Eve" le dije

Lilly: "ahora que hizo mamá" le pregunte un poco molesta conociéndola

Garth: "me enredo en techo, y luego nos intentó atacar, por suerte escapamos" le dije

Hutch: vinieron a donde nosotros, con una Eve molesta detrás suyo" les dije alterado

Humphrey: "no te preocupes no hay modo que sepa dónde estamos" le dije

Candu: "es una de las mejores rastreadoras, no tardara en encontrarlos" le dije

Garth: "por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el coyote, es imposible que nos siga" les dije

Hutch: "cómo es posible" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "porque nos tele trasportamos aquí, no dejamos ningún rastro que pueda seguir" les explique

Mooch: "pueden hacer eso" les dije sorprendido

Garth: "Humphrey puede, es una técnica que conoce" le dije

Mooch: "genial" le dije

Garth: me acerque a Candu y Hutch y les pregunte molesto, "porque me dejaron solo con Eve"

Candu: "nada personal, pero literalmente nos dijo que nos fuéramos, y apreciamos demasiado nuestras gargantas, como para desobedecerla" le explique

Hutch: asentí en confirmación

Garth: la próxima vez al menos díganme, tengo una armadura para ir al espacio, puedo quedarme allá hasta que regresen" les dije

Hutch: "lo tendremos en mente" le dije

Humphrey: "ya es seguro volver" le dije

Garth: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque Winston ya llego a la casa" le explique

Garth: "bueno así es más seguro" le dije, pague, y salimos de la tienda, "por donde queda la casa" les pregunte

Cortana: "a 750 metros al norte de aquí" les dije

Humphrey: como llegaron aquí" les pregunte curioso

Hutch: "yo conduje" les explique

Garth: "viniste a una tienda en un avión militar" le pregunte

Cortana: "le dije que no era muy buena idea" les dije

Hutch: "que, no tenemos ningún carro" les dije encogiéndome de hombros

Garth: "tengo un sótano lleno" le dije

Hutch: "lo tendré en cuenta" le dije

Garth: rodé los ojos, y luego todos nos subimos en el pelican, cuando llegamos, note que Kate, también estaba llegando

Humphrey: "hola Kate" le dije alegremente

Kate: "hola, que hacían todos" les pregunte curiosa

Lilly: "mamá nos pido comprar leche" le explique

Kate: "y para que" le pregunte confundida

Garth: "para distraerlos, mientras nos atacaba" le explique, elevando el tono en el último pedazo

Kate: "QUE HIZO QUE" les pregunte molesta con mi mamá

Humphrey: "si, pero pudimos escapar" le dije

Kate: "tenemos que hablar con mamá" dije molesta

Garth: "si van hablar que no sea en mi casa, no quiero que la destruya" le pedí

Lilly: "estoy de acuerdo contigo Kate, tenemos que hablar con mamá, y ahora es más importante que antes, al ver que tiene súper fuerza, y que de verdad podría lastimarlos o matarlos" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "y antes no podía" le dije con sarcasmo

Kate: "vamos a hablar con ella" le dije a Lilly

Lilly: asentí y la seguí

Humphrey: vimos como las dos entraron a la casa, "mientras tratan de convencer a Eve de no matarnos, sabes dónde puedo colocar, una cosa que utilizo para entrenar" le pregunte a Garth

Garth: "que tan grande es" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "un poco más grande que el jet de Lilly" le dije

Garth: "que es acaso una nave espacial "le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "bueno, antes lo era" le dije sonriendo

Garth: pensé por un momento y le dije, "puedes ponerla por allá" le dije apuntando un espacio bastante amplio a un lado de la casa

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije mientras me dirigí hacia allá

Garth: "por cierto donde esta" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "aquí" le dije mientras le mostraba una capsula

Garth: "reconozco esta tecnología, permite encoger y guardar grandes objetos, pero son muy caras, por lo que se" le dije sorprendido porque tenía una, y porque sabía eso

Humphrey: "lo que recuerdo es que fue un regalo" le dije

Garth: "eso lo explicaría" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y me prepare para lanzar la capsula

**¿Kate, y Lilly podrán convencer a Eve de no matar a Humphrey y Garth?, ¿Qué habrá en la capsula que tiene Humphrey?, ¿Cuántas tiendas tendrá que comprar Garth para saciar el apetito de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	6. prevención

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

P.V. normal

Garth: vi como de la capsula de Humphrey, salió una enorme nave espacial, de forma circular, "vaya" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si es muy bonita" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "y como para que necesitas esto" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ven y te mostrare" le dije, antes de caminar hacia la nave

Garth: lo seguí, cuando entramos a la nave, vi que estaba esencialmente vacía, había mucho espacio, y una extraña maquina en el medio

Humphrey: "de lo que recuerdo, con esto, puedo incrementar la gravedad en el interior" le explique

Garth: "no te creo" le dije escéptico

Humphrey: "te lo mostrare" le dije mientras pulsaba un botón para que duplicara la gravedad

Garth: de repente me sentí más pesado, y caí al piso fuertemente, me pude volver a parar pero con mucha dificultad, "es imposible" le dije

Humphrey: "lo aumento a veinte veces la gravedad, para que creas" le pregunte en forma de broma

Garth: "NO, te creo" le dije rápidamente

Humphrey: sonreí de satisfacción

Garth: "puedes apagarlo por favor" le pedí

Humphrey: "claro" le dije mientras pulsaba de nuevo el botón

Garth: "eso fue interesante, pero tengo cosas que hacer" le dije

Humphrey: si me buscan, voy estar aquí" le dije

Garth: "ok" le dije mientras salía

Mientras tanto con Kate, y Lilly

Kate: estábamos buscando a mamá, cuando nos topamos con papá, "hola papá" lo salude

Winston: "hola Kate, Lilly, que hacen" les pregunte

Lilly: "estamos buscando a mamá" le dije con dulzura

Winston: "creo que la vi arriba, porque la buscan" les pregunte

Kate: "tenemos que hablar con ella" le dije

Winston: "sobre que" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "para que deje de tratar de matar a nuestros compañeros" le dije

Winston: "lo volvió a intentar" les pregunte

Kate: "por desgracias, por suerte escaparon" le explique

Winston: "si ya me preguntaba porque no estaban aquí" les dije, por cierto donde están, necesito hablar con ellos" les pregunte

Lilly: "estaban afuera" le dije

Winston: "gracias" le dije mientras salía a buscarlos

Kate: nosotros subimos, buscando a mamá, cuando la encontramos la vimos en una habitación descansando, "mamá" la llame

Eve: "Kate, Lilly, pasen por favor

Lilly: asentimos y seguimos, nos sentamos en unas sillas, enfrente de ella

Eve: "que necesitan" les pregunte con cariño

Kate: "necesitamos hablar contigo" le dije

Eve: "sobre que, cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "porque tratas de matar a Humphrey" le pregunte una vez saltando al grano

Lilly: "y a Garth" añadí

Eve: "no los trato de matar, solo que agonicen un poco, de pronto una que otra extremidad rota" les dije mientras pensaba

"MAMÁ" gritaron Kate y Lilly

Eve: "que" les pregunte confundida

Kate: "que hicieron ellos, para que los trates así" le pregunte molesta

Eve: "en primer lugar, las alejaron de mí, y se aparearon con ustedes" le dije tratando de mantenerme calmada

Kate: "tienes que aceptar el hecho de que ya crecimos, y que nosotras, los escogimos como compañeros" le dije con firmeza

Lilly: "además nunca nos obligaron a nada, lo hicimos porque queríamos" le dije con la misma firmeza

Eve: tenía un tic en mi ojo, pero respire profundo, y les pregunte, "eso es lo que quieren"

Kate: "si, por favor deje de tratar de matarlos" le dije

Eve: gruñí y les dije en voz baja de derrota, "lo intentare"

Lilly: "al menos es un comienzo" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "si es algo, pero tenemos que hacer algo para resolver este conflicto una vez por todas" le dije

Eve: necesitaba desahogarme, "saben dónde pueda estar Hutch" les pregunte

Lilly: "por supuesto esta" le dije hasta que Kate me detuvo

Kate: "porque" le pregunte

Eve: "por nada, pero de casualidad creen que su armadura aguante un choque muy duro" les pregunte

Kate: "mamá" le dije molesta, "vas a terminar matando a alguien" le dije enojada

Eve: "solo a Humphrey o Garth" gruñí para mi adentros

Lilly: "si quieres desahogarte hazlo con Humphrey" le sugerí inocentemente

Kate: "LILLY" le grite molesta

Lilly: "solo digo que el si lo resistiría, a diferencia de la mayoría aquí" le dije inocentemente

Kate: "NO" le grite, luego me dirigí a mamá, y le dije con firmeza, "y ni se te ocurra tocarlo", luego Salí de la habitación bastante enojada

Mientras tanto con Winston

Winston: estaba a punto de salir cuando me topé con Garth en la puerta, "justo al que buscaba" le dije

Garth: "para que me necesita señor" le pregunte

Winston: "necesito, hablar contigo y Humphrey, sabes dónde puede estar" le pregunte

Garth: "claro está por aquí" le dije mientras salía otra vez de la casa, "está justo hay" le dije deteniéndome afuera de nave blanca circular

Winston: "que hace hay" le pregunte

Garth: "supongo que entrenar" le dije

Winston: me encogí de hombros y nos dirigimos a la puerta, al ver que estaba cerrada, le dije "Humphrey, necesito hablar contigo" mientras tocaba la puerta

Humphrey: estaba entrenando con una gravedad de 600G, cuando de repente oí que me llamaban, me acerque a la consola y desactive la gravedad, "pasen" les dije

Winston: vimos cómo se abrió la puerta y ambos entramos, cuando entramos vimos a un Humphrey todo sudado

Garth: "solo me fui hace unos pocos minutos, que hiciste para terminar tan sudado" le pregunte

Humphrey: "te sorprenderías" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto que pasa" les pregunte

Winston: "necesito hablar con ambos" les dije en tono serio

Humphrey: "sobre que" le pregunte curioso

Winston: "teniendo en cuenta de que Eve, ahora podría matarlos con mucha facilidad, les pido que no se arriesguen ni sean estúpidos" les dije

Humphrey: Garth, y yo compartimos una mirada confusa, antes de volver a mirarlo

Winston: "lo que quiero decirles, es que si van a estar muy cariñosos con Kate y Lilly, asegúrense por su bien que Eve no esté cerca" me intente explicar, "por mí no hay problema, sé que son buenos lobos, y que trataran a mis hijas con respecto y amor, pero ya saben cómo es ella" les explique

"por desgracia" dijeron Garth Y Humphrey a tiempo

Winston: "les digo esto, porque me caen, bien y me preocupan" les dije

Garth: "gracias" le dije

Humphrey: "si no quiero que rompa otra montaña conmigo" le dije en tono de broma

Winston: "si lamento las acciones de mi compañera" le dije avergonzado por lo que hizo

Humphrey: "no hay problema, lo importante es que sobreviví sin un rasguño" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "por cierto hay suficiente lugar para todos nosotros" le pregunte a Garth

Garth: "ya hice las cuentas, y si alcanza el espacio, pero usted, tiene que compartir con Eve, Humphrey con Kate, y yo con Lilly" le dije

Winston: "por mi bien, pero no es un poco riesgoso para ustedes" les pregunte

Garth: "no puse en Jarvis en alerta si Eve se acerca a mi habitación, me avisara con tiempo, por lo que es difícil que nos encuentre en un mal momento" le explique

Humphrey: "y yo que" le pregunte

Garth: "no te quejes, tu puedes sentir a kilómetros de distancia" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero tendría que estar pendiente casi todo el tiempo" le dije

Garth: "si como no" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Garth: "como es que la sentiste en primer lugar, si ni atención ponías" le pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos

Humphrey: "buen punto" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Winston: "cuando lleguen Tony, Salty, y Shakey, asignas las habitaciones" le dije a Garth

Garth: "por supuesto" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "como en unos cinco minutos, más o menos juzgando por la velocidad con que se acercan" les dije

Garth: "ves los puedes sentir con facilidad" le dije

Winston: "perfecto, donde esta Tony" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en la casa, acabo de entrar" le dije

Winston: "gracias" dije, pero antes de salir les dije, "y no se les olvide lo que hablamos"

Garth: "nunca" le dije, vi como asintió, y se fue, luego me dirigí a Humphrey le dije, "creo que es mejor que tomes una ducha"

Humphrey: "es una buena idea", le dije, "donde queda la ducha" le pregunte

Garth: "no sé, pregúntale a Jarvis" le dije mientras salía

Humphrey: entre a la casa y pregunte, "he, Jarvis sabes dónde está la ducha" aunque me sentía raro hablando con una casa

Jarvis: "en el segundo piso, quinta puerta a la derecha" le informe

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije, y me dirigí allá, pero en el camino, me encontré con Kate, "porque estas de mal humor" le pregunte al verla enojada

Kate: "no es nada, solo una pequeña discusión con mi mamá y Lilly" le dije

Humphrey: "quieres hablar de eso" le pregunte

Kate: "no, prefiero olvidarlo" le dije, "por cierto, a donde vas" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "me dirigía a tomar una ducha" le dije

Kate: "suena buena, idea, te importa que te acompañe" le dije con una sonrisa pícara

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije "claro que no, es más me gustaría tu compañía" le dije sonriendo, luego ambos entraron a la ducha, nos sorprendimos al ver la enorme tina

Kate: "entremos" le dije con una sonrisa picara

Mientras tanto

Lilly: estaba buscando a Kate, para disculparme, hasta que me encontré con Garth

Garth: "que pasa Lilly" le pregunte al verla un poco preocupado

Lilly: "estoy buscando a Kate, creo que la ofendí un poco" le dije

Garth: "no la he visto, pero no debe estar demasiado lejos" le dije

Lilly: "crees que tu casa sabe dónde está" le pregunte inocentemente

Garth. "te refieres a Jarvis" le pregunte

Lilly: "si el" le dije

Garth: "es posible" le dije, "Jarvis, sabes donde esta Kate" le pregunte

Jarvis: "sí señor, esta con Humphrey" le respondí

Garth: "y donde" le pregunte

Jarvis: "señor, no creo que sea pertinente que lo sepa" le dije

Garth: "Jarvis" le dije con seriedad

Jarvis: "segundo piso, quinta puerta a la derecha, pero en verdad le sugiero que los deje solos" le dije

Garth: "porque" le pregunte

Jarvis: "en verdad no creo que quiera saberlo" le dije

Garth: compartí una mira confusa con Lilly y le pregunte, "porque"

Jarvis: "solo digamos que están teniendo un buen tiempo juntos" le explique

Tanto Garth como Lilly, abrieron los ojos cuando comprendieron lo que quería decir

Garth: "acaso no escucho lo que Winston nos dijo hace unos segundos" pensé

Lilly: "Jarvis, no le digas a nadie, en especial a mamá" le pedí

Jarvis: "entendido" le dije

Diez minutos después, Garth había reunidos a todos en la sala

Eve: "porque están mojados" le pregunte a Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "solo tomamos una ducha" le dije rápidamente

Eve: "solo una ducha" les pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja

Humphrey: "si" le dije nerviosamente

Winston: "creo que es mejor comenzar antes que las cosas se pongan feas" le sugerí a Garth

Garth: "es cierto, no quiero que Eve destruya mi casa" le dije

Winston: "tienes que organizar tus prioridades" le dije

Garth: me encogí de hombros e inicie, "hasta que hallemos la forma de volver, todos nos quedaremos aquí, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, síganme y les mostrare" les instruí

Todos asintieron y empezaron a seguirlo

Garth: caminamos hasta el extremo izquierdo de la casa y les dije "esta primera, la de Winston y Eve"

Eve: entre y mire alrededor, "tienes suerte que es linda" le dije en tono serio

Garth: solté un suspiro de alivio y seguimos, la de a lado es la de Candu" les dije

Candu: "QUE" le pregunte

Garth: "que es la tuya" le repetí

Candu: "porque me dejas al lado de Eve" le pregunte con miedo, por suerte para mi ella, estaba revisando bien su habitación, como para escucharme

Garth. "porque eres el que mejores posibilidades de vivir tiene" le explique

Candu: "porque no pones a alguno de los omegas hay" le pregunte molesto

Garth: "necesitamos a Salty, para construir la máquina, y el no lo hara bien, si algo le pasa a sus amigos" le explique

Candu: "y Humphrey, el ya sobrevivió una vez" le dije

Garth: "no puedo, hice un trato con él, y cumplo con mi palabra" le dije

Candu: suspire en derrota

Garth: seguí mostrándole, las habitaciones, hasta que llegamos a la última que quedaba al otro lado de la casa, en el segundo piso, "y esta última es la de Kate y Humphrey" les dije

Kate: ambos entramos, y era muy bonita, con una gran cama en el medio, y una gran vista del océano, "es muy bonita" le dije

Humphrey: "sí que la es" le dije alegre

Winston: "como todos ya tienen un lugar donde dormir, vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos, uno será para empezar a trabajar en la máquina, y el otro, aprenderá usar correctamente las habilidades que cada uno tiene" le dije con seriedad

**¿Eve, volverá a atacar a Humphrey y Garth?, ¿Cómo resultara la práctica de sus habilidades?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	7. aprendiendo a usar las habilidades

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

Garth: "está bien, Salty, Max, Cortana" iniciaran a realizar los planos y cálculos de las maquinas, mientras que los demás, vamos al sótano a practicar nuestras habilidades" les instruí

Humphrey: "no que tu sótano está lleno de armaduras" le pregunte

Garth: "hablo del otro sótano" le dije rodando los ojos

Kate: "cuantos sótanos necesita un lobo" le pregunte confundida

Garth: "no me miren así, ni que yo hubiera diseñado esta casa" les dije

Jarvis: "de hecho señor, usted lo hizo" le recordé

Todos compartieron una risa rápida, antes de que Winston calmara a todos

Winston: "tranquilos" les dije con calma, "ahora muéstranos donde queda ese otro sótano" le dije

Garth: asentí y los guie hasta el sótano

Winston: cuando llegamos allí, sonreí, porque era perfecto, no había nada allí, fuera de un poco de chatarra, había espejos en toda la habitación

Hutch: "para que son todos los espejos" le pregunte curioso

Garth: "no se" les dije encogiéndome de hombros

Jarvis: "ya lo olvido señor, aquí es donde viene a admirarse a sí mismo" le recordé

Garth: "CALLATE" le grite, mientras me sonrojaba

Kate: después de reírnos un rato, les dije, "creo que es mejor que comencemos"

Garth: "creo que debería comenzar señor" le dije a Winston

Winston: "está bien, pero saben qué más puedo hacer, además de volar, y ser súper rápido" les pregunte

Garth: "según este archivo, también tiene visión láser" le dije mientras miraba los archivos en la pantalla de mi casco

Winston: "lo intentare" les dije, empecé a mirar un montón de chatarra

Kate: vimos que de repente unos rayos rojos, salieron de sus ojos, directo hacia le montón de chatarra, pero chocaron con un fragmento de vidrio que había allí, haciendo que cambie su dirección, todos vimos como rebotaban de un lado al otro, y al otros, hasta que se dirigió de nuevo hacia nosotros

Garth: vi que venía hacia mí, y me agache rápidamente para protegerme

Humphrey: estaba distraído miran el lugar, cuando de repente un láser rojo, me golpeo en la cara

Kate: "Humphrey, estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: tosí un poco de humo, y le dije sonriendo y un poco desorientado, "si estoy bien"

Kate: note que tenía la polvo negro en la cara, por el láser, "déjame ayudarte" le dije con cariño, mientras aparecía un pañuelo de la nada, y lo utilice para límpialo

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije con cariño

Winston: "lo siento Humphrey" me disculpe

Humphrey: "tranquilo, solo que la próxima vez apunte mejor" le dije en tono de broma

Shakey: "creo que es mi turno" les dije

Mooch: "y tú que puedes hacer" le pregunte curioso

Shakey: "ya lo verán" les dije sonriendo, mientras activaba mi reloj, de repente me convertí en un lobo hecho de fuego, vi que todos tenían caras de sorpresa, "genial, no" les dije

Candu: "te convertiste un una especie de monstruo de fuego" le dije sorprendido

Shakey: "de hecho es un alienígena" les explique

Tony: "y que hace" le pregunte

Shakey: "no estoy seguro" le dije mientras me veía, de repente sin querer lance una bola de llamas

Kate: "listo" le dije cuando termine de limpiarlo

Humphrey: "gra…" no pude terminar, porque me golpeo una bola de fuego, tosí mas humo, y les dije un poco molesto, "en serio"

Shakey: "lo siento amigo" le die avergonzado, de repente note que la melena de Humphrey se estaba quemando, "te que…" fui interrumpido por Humphrey

Humphrey: "debes tener más cuidado, pudiste herir a alguien seriamente" le dije, de repente un olor golpeo mi nariz, "no huelen a que algo se queman" les pregunte

Kate: "Humphrey, tu, tu pelaje" le dije

Humphrey: "que pasa con el" le pregunte curioso, hasta que me di cuenta que quería decir, "ME QUEMO" grite mientras intentaba apagar el fuego

Lilly: "ya te ayudo" le dije apurada, mientras le lanzaba una ráfaga de hielo, pero accidentalmente termine congelándolo

Kate: "Lilly" le dije molesta

Lilly: "lo siento, no lo controlo bien" le dije avergonzada

Kate: "alguna idea de cómo descongelarlo" les pregunte

Garth: "debe hacerse lentamente, con una temperatura constante, para que no salga lastimado" les explique

Kate: de repente escuche un ruido de ruptura, mire a donde estaba Humphrey congelado, y vi que el hielo se estaba rompiendo

Humphrey: me libere del hielo, aumentando mi Ki, lo suficiente como para romperlo, "q-que, f-frio" tartamudee, mientras trataba de calentarme

Shakey: "quieres que me transforme en fuego" le pregunte

Humphrey: "n-no" dije mientras temblaba

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey para compartir mi calor con él, "por favor el siguiente trate de no lastimar más a Humphrey" les pedí

Candu: "intentare" le dije mientras me preparaba

Hutch: "y que puedes hacer" le pregunte

Candu: "mira y aprende" le dije orgullosamente, mientras cogía el martillo, estaba preparándome para chocarlo contra el piso, para liberar un rayo, cuando accidentalmente, se me resbalo, y salió volando hacia atrás

Humphrey: "gracias, Kate, me estoy empezando a calentar" le dije agradecido

Kate: le sonreí, cuando de repente, vi que fue golpeado por un martillo, "que acabe de decir" le grite molesta

Candu: "se me resbalo" le dije mientras me sonrojaba de la vergüenza

Kate: "te enseñare a que no te resbalen las cosas" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "hoy no es mi día", pensé, mientras me levantaba aun con el martillo en mi cabeza, tomo bastante esfuerzo, porque esa cosa sí que pesaba, "puedes quitarme esta cosa de encima" le pedí

Candu: "si lo siento" le dije mientras cogía mi martillo

Humphrey: "sabes esa cosa tiene una agarradera por algo" le dije

Candu: "supongo" le dije

Garth: "bueno creo que soy el siguiente" les dije

Humphrey: "y ahora como me van a lastimar" les pregunte en forma de broma

Garth: ignore su comentario, y me prepare

Jarvis: "señor quiere intentar primero con el pulso de energía" le sugerí

Garth: "suena interesante" le dije, mientras me preparaba, levante los brazos, para dispar, pero cuando lo hice, accidentalmente active los propulsores de las manos, por lo que Salí volando hacia atrás

Humphrey: me estaba limpiando el polvo, cuando note que Garth, venia contra mí, "porque a mí" suspire, antes de que de ser golpeado por él, ambos seguimos hasta que chocamos contra un muro, incrustándome en él, en el proceso

Kate: "Humphrey" grite preocupada

Lilly: "Garth" grite preocupada

Garth: "tranquila, algo amortiguo mi golpe" le dije mientras me limpiaba el polvo

Humphrey: "si yo" le dije molesto

Garth: "lo siento" le dije

Humphrey: suspire, iba a salir de la pared, cuando Tony me detuvo

Tony: "espera, eso me da la oportunidad perfecta, de practicar" le dije

Humphrey: "Kate, no lo dejes, por favor" le pedí

Kate: "en verdad no creo que sea buena idea" le dije

Tony: "no te preocupes, no confías en mi" le pregunte

Humphrey: "con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, me es difícil confiar en alguien" le dije

Tony: "no te preocupes, solo hare una espátula para sacarte" le dije mientras me concentraba

Humphrey: "que es una espátula" pregunte, vi que todos se encogieron de hombros, vi como estaba siendo proyectado una luz verde de su anillo, y poco a poco estaba tomando forma

Garth: "papá, no creo que eso sea una espátula" le dije al ver el yunque que estaba haciendo

Tony: "Garth, no me desconcentres" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "y yo que hice, para merecer esto" me pregunte mientras aplastaba mis orejas contra mi cabeza, lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba mucho más incrustado en la pared, con un enorme yunque, presionándome

Kate: "ya basta" le grite a Tony

Tony: "no sé qué paso" le dije avergonzadamente

Kate: le gruñí, antes de ir a ver como Humphrey estaba, "te encuentras bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "nada se rompió" le dije bromeando, mientras me liberaba, "aunque no sé cuánto estas ropas resistan" les dije, al ver como empezaron a rasgarse y romperse, por todo lo que me han hecho

Tony: "no fue mi intención lastimarte" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy seguro de eso, pero pueden dejar de practicar sus habilidades conmigo" les pedí

Garth: "no es nuestras intención, es que estas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado" le dije

Lilly: "si es cierto" le dije

Humphrey: "en realidad no era accidental, recibí apropósito esos ataques, para que nadie resultara lastimado" pensé

Shakey: "te toca amigo" le dije a Mooch

Mooch: "eso creo, pero no tengo habilidades, tan sorprendentes como ustedes" les dije

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio, al escuchar eso, "espero que nada me pase" le dije a Kate

Kate: "lo mismo espero" le dije

Mooch: saque el sable de luz, y lo active

Garth: "que es eso" le pregunte

Mooch: "es un sable de luz" le dije mientras lo movía con mucha destreza y agilidad, pero se me termino resbalando

Humphrey: vi que venía directo hacia nosotros, "cuidado Kate" le dije mientras la quitaba del camino, también alcance a esquivarlo, pero corto parte de mi camisa

Kate: vi como ese sable, siguió derecho, y literalmente atravesó una columna

Humphrey: "estás loco, casi nos partes en dos a Kate ya mi" le dije muy molesto

Mooch: "lo siento, se me resbalo" me disculpe

Kate: "se te resbalo, esa cosa casi nos mata" le dije molesta

Mooch: agache la cabeza y me acerque a recoger el sable

Shakey: "no crees que fuiste un poco duro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "de pronto, pero casi mata a Kate" le dije con seriedad

Shakey: "y a ti" le dije

Humphrey: "a, si también" le dije, aunque estaba seguro que no me hubiera hecho mucho daño

Candu: "creo que es tu turno" le dije a Hutch

Hutch: "no es que haga gran cosa, solo soy un soldado mejorado" les dije

Garth: "entonces practica tu puntería" le sugerí

Hutch: "claro porque no" les dije mientras cogia mi rifle de asalto de mi espalda, "como es que funciona esta cosa" me pregunte mientras traba de activarlo

Lilly: "ten cuidado con esa cosa, es un arma" le dije mientras me hacía detrás de Garth

Hutch: "sé lo que hago" les dije mientras golpeaba el rifle, haciendo que se activara, pero de la sorpresa, no pude apuntar bien, y dispare a todos lados

Winston: sentía como las balas chocaban, contra mi cuerpo, sin hacerme ningún daño, pude ver que Eve le estaba pasando lo mismo

Tony: tan pronto como sentí el arma disparándome, puse un escudo de energía, para protegerme

Garth: me puse en una posición mejor para cubrir a Lilly de las balas, mi armadura estaba parando las balas sin mucho problema

Mooch: como si fuera instinto, use mi sable, para protegerme de las balas

Shakey: "tan pronto vi el arma activarse, me convertí en canonball, para protegerme

Humphrey: cuando vi las balas acercándose a nosotros, las vi pero en una velocidad muy lenta, fácilmente, pude atrapar todas las balas, antes de que le hicieran daño a Kate

Hutch: cuando por fin se habían acabado las balas, les dije avergonzadamente, "lo siento"

Winston: "no te preocupes, no me hiciste daño" le dije con tranquilidad

Eve: "tienes suerte que tampoco a mi" le dije

Tony: "si también estoy bien" le dije

Shakey: "por poco, pero estoy bien" le dije mientras volvía a la normalidad

Mooch: "lo mismo digo" le dije mientras guardaba el sable

"estas loco" gritaron Garth y Humphrey enojados

Hutch: "dije que lo sentía, además de que se quejan, tu armadura te protegió, y a ti ni siquiera te alcanzaron las balas" le dije

Humphrey: "a, si, mira" le dije mientras soltaba las balas que atrape, lo que sorprendió a casi todos

Hutch: después de superar la sorpresa, le dije, "de todas maneras, ya me disculpe, y además ustedes no salieron heridos" les dije

"no lo decimos por nosotros" dijeron Garth y Humphrey al tiempo

Humphrey: "pudiste haber lastimado a Kate" le dije con seriedad

Garth: "o a Lilly" le dije con la misma seriedad

Hutch: "en serio lo siento" le dije a Kate y Lilly

Kate: "está bien, solo fue un accidente, menos mal que tanto Humphrey como Garth estaba pendientes" le dije

Lilly: "menos mal" estuve de acuerdo

Eve: "donde hubieras lastimado a mis hijas, destruiré más que una montaña contigo" lo amenace

Hutch: "entiendo" le dije nerviosamente

Winston: "es mejor continuar, pero con cuidado, Kate, eres la siguiente" les dije

Kate: "de acuerdo, e intentare de no lastimarte" les dije, la última parte dirigida a Humphrey

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije agradecido

Kate: "intentemos algo sencillo" me dije a mi misma, luego dije un hechizo, vi cómo se formaba poco a poco un torbellino, cada vez ganando más fuerza

Mooch: sentí como me estaba empezando a arrastrar, y cogí el sable, lo clave en el piso, y me sostuve lo más fuerte que pude

Tony: hice una cadena con garfio para poder sujetarme, por la fuerza que estaba teniendo el tornado

Shakey: rápidamente me convertí en una especie de dinosaurio gigante, y me sujete al piso con fuerza

Garth: estaba usando los propulsores para evitar entrar al tornado, mientras Lilly, se sujetaba con fuerza a mi espalda

Eve: me toco agarrarme del piso, por la creciente fuerza del tornado

Hutch: me sostuve lo más fuerte que pude contra

Winston: vi que todos estaban luchando muy duro para no dejarse absorber por el tornado, con excepción de Humphrey y yo, que simplemente estábamos parados, sin mucho esfuerzo, "Kate, creo que ya es suficiente" le dije

Kate: "eso intento" le dije tratando de detenerlo

Jarvis: "señor, el tornado está aumentando de intensidad a T7, y estamos justo enfrente

Garth: "lo sé, aguanta Lilly" le dije mientras aumentaba el poder de los propulsores

Lilly: "no sé cuánto resista" le dije angustiada

Mooch: "ya no aguanto" grite mientras volaba al interior

Hutch: "haaa" grite mientras me arrastraba hacia el interior del tornado

Shakey: "no, no, no" grite mientras veía que el piso donde me sujetaba cedió

Jarvis: "señor, ya es de intensidad T9" le informe

Garth: "deje de decirlo, solo ponlo en la pantalla" le dije mientras trataba de mantenerme fuera de él, pero al final empecé a ceder, y ambos fuimos absorbidos

Winston: "vi como todos fueron absorbidos por el enorme tornado, solo quedábamos Humphrey, Kate y yo, "Kate, tienes que detener esto ahora" le dije en tono alto

Kate: "eso trato, pero no puedo" le dije

Humphrey: "cálmense los dos" les dije mientras caminaba hacia Kate, puse mi pata sobre su hombro y le dije con confianza, "solo concéntrate, sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti"

Kate: asentí con confianza renovaba, y me concentre, logre hacer desaparecer el tornado, "lo logre dije emocionada, mientras abrazaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: "sabía que lo harías" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: le sonreí, y le dije con cariño, "gracias por creer en mi"

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo, cuando de repente oímos un estruendo, ambos miramos a donde vino, y vimos que todos habían caído al piso después de que el tornado desapareció, para su mala suerte aterrizando en Eve

Eve: cuando reaccione vi que todos estaba encima mío, "bájense de mi" les dije mientras los lanzaba a todos de mi espalda

Humphrey: vi como todos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, "eso tuvo que doler" les dije

Hutch: "no me digas" le dije sarcásticamente, mientras me paraba

Kate: "bueno, solo faltas tú" le dije Humphrey

Humphrey: "si, no creo que sea buena idea" le dije rascándome la cabeza

Mooch: "porque no" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo que se principalmente, son técnicas de pelea, y algunas de ellas, no es muy buena idea hacerlas en un lugar tan cerrado, y bajo tierra como este" les explique

Garth: "solo son técnicas de pelea, que daño podrían hacer" le pregunte

Humphrey: "te sorprenderías, y no me refiero solo a estilos de combate, si no a algunas técnicas, que si son muy poderosas" le explique

Garth: "como digas" le dije rodando los ojos

Tony: "de todas maneras un descanso, nos vendría bien" les dije

Humphrey: "si es cierto, ye tengo que cambiarme de ropa" les dije al verla bastante maltratada

Todos asintieron y subieron hasta el primer piso

Kate: "ya es de tarde" dije sorprendida, al ver como el sol se estaba ocultando

Max: "si, estuvieron un buen tiempo allí abajo" les dije

Cortana: "por cierto, que fueron todos esos ruidos, que escuchábamos" les pregunte curiosa

Winston: "unas cuantas complicaciones, aprendiendo a controlar nuestras habilidades" les dije

Salty: cuando vi a Humphrey, le pregunte, "hombre que te paso"

Humphrey: "me dispararon con un láser, me quemaron, congelaron, chocaron, aplastaron, cortaron, golpearon y dispararon" les dije

Salty: "si, no bromees" le dije

Humphrey: "no es broma, preguntarles" les dije, vi que todos asintieron

Cortana: "si, las grabaciones de la cámara del casco de Hutch, lo confirma" le dije

Max: "y estas bien" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "sí, soy bastante resistente" le dije

Max: "interesante" dije pensativo

Garth: "por cierto, como les fue a ustedes" les pregunte

Cortana: "ya terminamos los planos, del detector de energía, y ya empezamos a fabricarlo" le informe

Garth: "ya los ayudo, mientras Jarvis termina de preparar la cena" les dije

Salty: asentimos y los cuatro volvimos al laboratorio

Winston: "mientras esta la cena creo que daré un paseo" les dije

Tony: "te acompaño, me caería bien un cambio de ambiente" le dije

Winston: "quieres venir cariño" le pregunte

Eve: "no te preocupes, creo que descansare un rato" les dije

Hutch: "creo iré a practicar un poco mi puntería" les dije

Candu: "si también voy a practicar un poco con esta cosa, te acompaño" le dije

Shakey: "iré a ver un poco de televisión" les dije

Mooch: "yo meditare un poco en mi habitación, por si me necesitan" les dije

Lilly: "como Garth está ocupado, iré a descansar un poco" les dije

Kate: vi como todos se fueron a partes distintas, quedando solo Humphrey y yo en la habitación, "quieres ir a ver el atardecer" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije sonriendo, y ambos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, ya que había una gran vista del océano desde allí

**¿Humphrey seguirá recibiendo ataque accidentales?, ¿aprenderán a usar bien sus habilidades?, ¿podrán volver a su hogar?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	8. mala noche

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

P.V. normal

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir

Kate: después de despedirnos de todos nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto para descansar, "fue un largo e interesante día" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "sí que lo es, no todos los días se amanece en un lugar extraño, con habilidades extrañas" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Kate: "por cierto, me alegra de que seas tan resistente, después de todo lo que te paso hoy, pensé muchas veces que te lastimaste gravemente, o algo peor" le dije

Humphrey: "si también me alegra, no creo que muchos puedan decir que sobrevivieron a tu mamá con súper fuerza" le dije en tono de broma

Kate: me reí ligeramente y le dije "de todas maneras me alegro de que estés bien"

Humphrey: sonreí al ver como se preocupaba por mí, hacía que sintiera un sensación cálida dentro de mi

Kate: "por cierto, como es que eres tan resistente" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "todo lo que se, es por el intenso entrenamiento que he hecho" le explique

Kate: "debe ser muy duro, al ver lo resistente que eres" le dije

Humphrey: "sí que lo es" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y que otras habilidades tienes" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "también soy rápido y fuerte" le dije

Kate: "que tanto" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "no se con seguridad, pero mucho" le dije

Kate: "tendrás que mostrarme algún día" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, "por supuesto, cuando me pidas" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "lo tendré en mente" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "vamos a dormir, fue un largo día" le dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

Humphrey: ambos nos acomodamos para descansar

En medio de la noche

Kate: me desperté en medio de la noche, después de una muy extraña pesadilla, "que pesadilla tan horrible" me dije a mi misma, al recordar lo fea que fue, mire a mi lado, y note que Humphrey seguía profundamente dormido, "ni un terremoto lo despertaría" pensé, decidí pararme y caminar un poco para calmarme, cuando baje, vi a mi papá a mi mamá, en la cocina, mientras que en sala estaba Garth, Lilly, Candu, Hutch, Tony Shakey en la sala viendo televisión, "que hacen despiertos" les pregunte confundida

Winston: "no podemos dormir" le explique

Lilly: "si todos estamos despiertos, por eso" le dije

Kate: "dijiste todos" pregunte

Garth: "si, Mooch y Salty están abajo" le dije

Kate: "y porque no pueden dormir" les pregunte

Garth: "no lo sé, tengo pesadillas" le dije

Lilly: "igual yo" le dije

Shakey: "es muy incómodo dormir con esta cosa, y tuve una fea pesadilla" le dije

Hutch: "tengo pesadillas, con varias batallas, del pasado" le explique

Candu: "no necesito dormir mucho" le dije

"pesadillas" dijeron Eve y Winston

Garth: "y el coyote" le pregunte

Kate: "está dormido" le dije

Lilly: "al menos alguien pude dormir" le dije

Winston: "creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto" les dije

Kate: "de pronto no" les dije pensativa

Eve: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Kate: "que podemos arreglar esto desde adentro" les explique

Hutch: "adentro de que" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "adentro de nuestras mentes" le explique

Candu: "y como lo haríamos" le pregunte

Kate: "conozco un hechizo que podría servir" les dije

Lilly: "crees que servirá" le pregunte

Kate: "mi hechizo solo nos llevara a la zonas de nuestros sueños, de ahí depende de nosotros buscar que nos hace tener esas pesadillas" les explique

Garth: "quiero intentarlo, en verdad necesito un buen sueño" les dije

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo, pero no es un poco peligroso" le pregunte

Kate: "un poco, por eso necesitamos a alguien que nos despierte por si acaso" les explique

Candu: "yo lo hare, de todas formas no necesito dormir mucho" les dije

Kate: "perfecto" les dije

Eve: "vamos" les dije

Shakey: "un momento iré por Mooch, y Salty" les dije

Kate: asentí y les dije, "mientras tanto me preparare para lanzar el hechizo, después de diez minutos todos estábamos en la sala, "listos" les pregunte

"listo" dijo todo el mundo

Kate: asentí, y lance el hechizo, cuando abrí los ojos, note que estaba en un lugar llenos de puertas, "todo el mundo bien" les pregunte

Garth: "si todos completos" les dije mientras ayudaba a parar a Lilly

Tony: "que se supone que hacemos ahora" les pregunte

Kate: "algo o alguien está provocando las pesadillas, tendremos que revisar detrás de cada puerta" les explique

Winston: "que son todas estas puertas" le pregunte

Kate: "es la entrada a cada subconsciente" les explique

Salty: "miren esta dice Humphrey" les dije mirando una puerta de madera, muy bien detallada

Garth: "tengo que hay en la mente del coyote" les dije con curiosidad

Kate: "eso no es bueno, hay están sus pensamientos y deseos más profundos" les dije

Garth: "así solo me das más curiosidad" le dije, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, "porque no abre" pregunte mientras la jalaba con fuerza

Winston: "déjame ayudarte" le dije

Kate: "PAPÁ" le grite

Winston: "solo quiero cerciorarme de ciertas cosas" le dije

Eve: "quiero ver que no haya intentado nada gracioso con mi hija" le dije mientras le ayudaba

Salty: "si da mucha curiosidad" les dije mientras les ayudaba

Hutch: "estoy de acuerdo" les dije mientras me unía

Winston: a pesar de que todos intentamos abrirla no pudimos, "esto no tiene sentido, se supone que soy súper fuerte, al igual que Eve" les dije confundido

Tony: "si a pesar de que todos ayudamos ni la movimos" dije sin entender

Kate: "porque aquí no importa mucho los súper poderes, sino la fuerza mental" les explique

Mooch: "si fuera así, tendría ventaja, aquí tengo una gran disciplina mental" les dije

Kate: "si, pero recuerden que aquí Humphrey ha entrenado por muchos años artes marciales, de pronto por ese tiene una mente tan fuerte" les explique

Humphrey: "eso es cierto, les dije mientras aparecía detrás de ellos

Kate: "que haces aquí" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "sentí que alguien estaba intentando entrar a mi subconsciente, y vine a ver que era" les dije

Kate: "pudiste entrar aquí así nada más" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "no fue difícil, tengo una gran disciplina mental" les dije

Lilly: "y podemos ver lo que hay en tu subconsciente" le pregunte inocentemente

Humphrey: "creo que merezco un poco de privacidad, ademas primero tenemos que encontrar lo que están causando las pesadillas" les dije el ultimo pedazo en forma seria

Kate: "si es algo lo que las causa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si sentí como intento entrar a mis sueños al principio de la noche, pero no lo deje" les explique

Winston: "debemos encontrarlo, alguna idea de donde este" les pregunte

Humphrey: vi como todos se encogieron de hombros, me concentre y le dije, "siento una oscura presencia, detrás de la puerta de ala" les dije

Garth: todos miramos, y la puerta decía Garth, "en serio" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en serio no miento" les dije con sinceridad

Kate: "tiene razón, hay una oscura presencia viniendo de allí" le dije

Winston: "vamos" les dije, todos asintieron cuando entraron vieron que estaban en medio de una ciudad

Humphrey: "esto da miedo" les dije al ver que por todas partes habían imágenes de Garth

Lilly: "no se a mí me gusta" les dije

Kate: le di una mirada de extrañes, luego recordé a que veníamos, "vamos tenemos que encontrarlo, antes de despertar" les dije, de repente una de las estatuas de Garth, se derrumbó de la nada

Garth: "NO" grite

Humphrey: "solo fue una estatua, cálmate" le dije

Salty: "por allí" les dije apuntando al alguien corriendo

Kate: "vamos" les dije, vi que todos asintieron y todos salimos lo mas rápido posible

Salty: "nos dejaron" le dije a Mooch y Hutch

Hutch: "a correr" les dije

Salty: "rayos" dije desilusionado

Humphrey: aparecí justo enfrente del que estaba escapando, "que crees que haces" le pregunte

Winston: vi que intento dar la vuelta pero me puse en su camino; "no iras por aquí" le dije con seriedad

Shakey: le bloquee otro camino, mientras me des transformaba de xlr8

Todos le terminaron de bloquear el camino rodeándolo

Kate: "que crees que estás haciendo pesadilla" le pregunte con seriedad

Pesadilla: "lo que siempre hago, Dra. Extraño, aliméntame de los miedos de los demás" le dije sonriendo, "nos vemos" les dije mientras aparecía un caballo demoniaco con alas para escapar

Tony: "no muy bien pensado" le dije mientras hacía jaula alrededor suyo

Pesadilla: "tus amiguitos no me detendrán" le dije mientras aparecía fuera de la jaula, luego hice diez copias mías para despistarlos

Kate: "atrápenlo" les dije al ver que todas las copias se iban por lugares diferentes

Humphrey: mire alrededor, y sentí que todas las copias no eran más que ilusiones, "te tengo" dije, mientras me iba rápidamente a donde estaba, y di un golpe al aire

Kate: vi que Humphrey dio un golpe al aire, pero casi de inmediato apareció Pesadilla golpeado, al mismo tiempo desapareció sus copias

Pesadilla: "maldito" dije mientras caía al piso con fuerza

Humphrey: "no pensaste que me engañarías tan fácil" le dije

Pesadilla: "como lo hiciste mi ilusión es perfecta" le pregunte mientras me paraba

Humphrey: "claro que no, tus ilusiones no poseen Ki, además no sabes ocultar el tuyo" le dije

Pesadilla: "a ver si pueden con esto" les dije mientras sacaba una gran espada

Winston: le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, mandándolo al otro lado de la ciudad

Tony: "te excediste" le dije

Winston: "si lo sé, lo siento" les dije

Kate: "vamos, no podemos dejarlo libre por ahí" les dije con seriedad

Mooch: "ya llegamos" le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

Hutch: "que debiluchos" les dije

Salty: "no estamos en tan buena forma como tú" le dije casi sin aliento

Humphrey: "al menos llegaron" les dije

Kate: "si pero tenemos que ir por el" les dije

Salty: "nos dará algo, no podemos correr toda la noche" le dije exhausto

Kate: "saben que es un sueño, solo piensen en un vehículo, y aparecerá" les dije

Mooch: "pudiste haberlo mencionando antes" le dije

Kate: "pensé que lo sabían" les dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Garth: "se está escapando" les recordé

Tony: "no tenemos tiempo que perder" les dije serio mientras salía en dirección en donde fue lanzado

Hutch: vi como todos se fueron, "intentémoslo" les dije mientras me concentraba

Salty: vi como de repente apareció un especie de helicóptero, "que es" le pregunte curioso

Hutch: "es un Hornet" les dije mientras me subía a la parte del piloto

Mooch: "seguro que puedes conducir esto" le pregunte un poco asustado

Hutch: "seguro" le dije

Salty: "en serio" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Hutch: "bueno un setenta por ciento seguro" le dije

Salty: compartí una mirada nerviosa con Mooch, mientras nos subíamos

Garth: "donde está, coyote" le pregunte mientras nos acercábamos al lugar

Humphrey: me concentre y le dije, "ya se fue de aquí" les dije

Winston: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "que ya se fue de los sueños de Garth" les explique

Kate: "posiblemente por esa puerta" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es posible, salgamos y les diré donde esta" les dije

Todos asintieron y salieron del subconsciente de Garth

Humphrey: "por allí" les dije apuntando a un largo pasillo

Kate: todos seguimos el largo pasillo, hasta que encontramos que terminaba en una gran habitación

Winston: "no podemos seguir con esto toda la noche" les dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, hay que capturarlo" les dije

Lilly: "y como se captura a alguien que viaja entre los sueños" le pregunte

Humphrey: mientras hablaban sentía que alguien nos observaba, "otra vez ese truco" pensé

Kate: "creare un portal para encerrarlo" les dije

Tony: "hazlo, mientras nosotros lo buscamos" le dije, "Humphrey donde esta" le pregunte

Humphrey: "justo ahí" les dije apuntando en lo alto en medio de la habitación

Winston: todos miramos y vimos como aparecía de la nada, "Kate has ese portal rápido, nosotros lo meteremos allí" le dije con seriedad

Kate: asentí y me prepare para lanzar el hechizo

Winston: mientras Kate lanzaba el hechizo, todos nos preparamos para atacarlo

Pesadilla: "vamos a ver cuánto les gusta sus pesadillas" les dije, mientras le lance un hechizo al del traje verde

Garth: vi como mi papá desapareció, "que hiciste con el" le gruñí

Pesadilla: "solo lo envié a su peor pesadilla" le dije

Garth: "tráelo de vuelta" le dije molesto, mientras me lanzaba contra el

Pesadilla: sonreí y le lance el mismo hechizo

Humphrey: "cuanto más Kate" le pregunte mientras esquivaba sus hechizos

Kate: "ya casi" le dije

Winston: "rápido, ya más de la mitad de nosotros han sido enviados a sus pesadillas" le dije

Pesadilla: vi que el de la capa roja estaba distraído, y aproveche para lanzarle un hechizo

Humphrey: vi como Winston fue alcanzado por un hechizo, "Kate ya" le pregunte

Kate: "listo" le dije

Humphrey: "que bien, porque somos los únicos que quedamos" le dije

Kate: "los demás ya fueron alcanzados por el hechizo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por desgracia" le dije

Kate: "tenemos que enviarlo al portal, antes de que se cierre" le dije

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo

Pesadilla: "no van a poder, y menos sin ti" le dije mientras le lanzaba el hechizo a la Dra. Extraña

Humphrey: vi como Kate desapareció, "está bien, eso me enojo" le dije

Mientras tanto en la realidad

Candu: note que todos se estaban revolviendo mucho en sus sueños, "tengo que despertarlos" me dije a mi mismo

Jarvis: "en eso te puedo ayudar señor" le dije

Candu: "como" le pregunte curioso

Jarvis: "así" le dije mientras activaba todos los electrodomésticos, y ponía los equipos de sonido a máximo volumen

Candu: me tape los oídos por el fuerte ruido, y vi como todos se despertaron de un sobre salto

Garth: "que pasa" grite sobresaltado

Candu: "todos están bien" les pregunte

Eve: "lo estoy ahora" le dije respirando pesadamente

Winston: "que horrible pesadilla" le dije

Kate: "fue el hechizo de pesadilla" les dije

Lilly: "significa que si entramos a nuestros sueños" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que lo hicimos" le dije, en ese momento recordé, "Humphrey sigue adentro" les dije alarmada

Candu: "Humphrey, pero no entro con ustedes" les dije confundido

Winston: "no pero sí pudo aparecer" le dije

Candu: "que" les pregunte confundido

Hutch: "larga explicación, pero vamos hay que ver a Humphrey" le dije apurado

Kate: cuando subimos a la habitación mía y de Humphrey, notamos que seguía profundamente dormido con una sonrisa

Shakey: "hay alguna forma de saber que está pasando allí" le pregunte

Kate: "si dame un momento" les dije, mientras decía un hechizo, vi como una imagen se formó de repente, "es lo que está viendo Humphrey en estos momentos" les dije

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: acababa de darle una verdadera paliza a Pesadilla, "eres bastante débil" le dije bastante desilusionado

Pesadilla: "maldito" dije, mientras trataba de mantenerme parado

Humphrey: en ese momento note el portal que abrió Kate se estaba empezando a cerrar, "ya es hora de irte" le dije mientras me movía rápidamente detrás de él, le di un golpe en dirección al portal, cuando estaba encima de él, rápidamente me moví hacia allá, y le di el golpe final enviándolo adentro antes de que se cerrara, "ya no tendrán más pesadillas" me dije a mi mismo de forma alegre

Kate: solo alcanzamos a ver cuándo golpeo a Pesadilla dentro del portal, "lo logro" dije alegremente

Hutch: "por fin podemos dormir un poco" les dije bastante calmado

Garth: "sí que el coyote tiene un sueño pesado, a pesar que aún está activado el equipo de sonido aún no se despierta" les dije impresionado

Lilly: "por cierto, puedes apagarlo es muy molesto" le pedí

Garth: "claro, Jarvis, apágalo" le dije

Jarvis: "en seguida señor" le dije mientras lo desactivada

Winston: en ese momento vimos como los rayos del son entraba por la ventana, "ya amaneció" dije con un bostezo, en ese momento escuchamos un despertador

Humphrey: me empecé a despertar cuando oí el despertador, cuando abrí los ojos vi a todo el mundo viéndome, "porque me miran" les pregunte confundido

Kate: "por nada" le dije rápidamente

Humphrey: me levante y me estire, "que bien descanse" les dije

Salty: "en serio, después de lo que paso" le dije son poder creerlo

Humphrey: "no es para tanto, pude dormir toda lo noche sin interrupciones, además fue interesante" les dije

Tony: "serás tú, pero yo si necesito un poco de sueño" le dije, vi como los demás asentían

Humphrey: "que descansen" les dije al ver que iban a dormir un poco

Winston: asentí, y le dije, "y gracias por encargarte de pesadilla"

Humphrey: "no fue nada" le dije

Kate: "quieres dormir un poco más" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no creo que pueda dormir" le dije

Kate: "entiendo" le dije con un bostezo, mientras me recostaba

Humphrey: "que descanses" le dije con cariño, vi cómo se quedaba dormida, "creo que puedo ir por algo de desayunar" pensé

**¿Qué otras aventuras y desafíos les aguarda?, ¿podrán con los desafíos que les aguarda?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	9. problemas

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: mientras dormían decidí ir por el desayuno, "creo que algo de pescado sería bueno" me dije a mi mismo, mientras me dirigía a las montañas, ya que tenía presente que por ahí había pescados lo suficientemente grandes, cuando llegue me baje de la nube voladora, "donde estarán esos pescados" me pregunte mientras miraba alrededor del rio, de repente un enorme pez salte justo enfrente mío, "los encontré" me dije felizmente mientras sonreía, me quite mi traje de pelea y luego salte al rio para capturarlos, después de varios minutos, ya había atrapado cinco, "creo que es suficiente" me dije a mi mismo, mientras salía del rio, y me vestía, "ahora como los llevo a la casa de Garth" me pregunte, "ya sé, usare la tele trasportación" me dije a mi mismo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, puse mi mano sobre la pila de pescados, y luego me transporte a la casa de Garth, "a cocinarlos" me dije a mi mismo, mientras buscaba algo para hacer una fogata

Kate: mientras dormía, sentí un rico aroma, que me hizo levantarme, cuando mire alrededor, note que Humphrey no estaba, "me pregunto que estará haciendo" me dije a mi misma, cuando vi el reloj, note que eran altas horas de la mañana, camine hacia la sala, encontrándome con todos que también acaban de despertar

Hutch: "veo que si dormiste un poco" le dije a Candu

Candu: "más por costumbre que por lo que necesitaba" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Garth: "por cierto que cocinas Jarvis" le pregunte curioso, al oler el olor a comida calentándose

Jarvis: "yo nada, señor" le dije

Garth: "entonces de donde viene ese olor" pregunte curioso

Mooch: "creo que viene de afuera" les dije

Garth: todos asentimos y salimos de la casa para buscar el origen del aroma, cuando estábamos afuera, quedamos sorprendidos, "vaya" dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "quieren desayunar" les dije pregunte mientras terminaba de ponerle más leña al fuego

Tony: "de donde sacaste eso" le pregunte sorprendido, al ver los enorme peces que estaban cocinándose

Humphrey: "los pesque" les dije un poco confundido

Lilly: "nunca había peces de ese tamaño" le dije

Salty: "de donde los sacaste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "de las montañas, donde vivo, hay muchos de estos" les explique

Garth: "si me preguntaba como podías satisfacer ese apetito en ese lugar" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Humphrey: rodé los ojos, y les pregunte, "van a desayunar o no"

Kate: "claro, se ve muy delicioso" le dije acercándome

Lilly: "y huele bastante bien" les dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: vi como todos se acercaron, y empezaron a repartir los pescados,

Winston: "y como hiciste para traer todo esto hasta aquí, de ese lugar tan lejano" le pregunte curioso, mientras le daba una mordida a un pescado

Humphrey: "con una técnica que conozco" le die mientras tragaba el pescado que estaba comiendo

Garth: "la misma que usaste para salvarnos de Eve" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "si esa" le dije sonriendo, mientras daba otra mordida al pescado

Winston: "que técnica" le pregunte curiosos a Eve

Eve: "no lo sé, simplemente desaparecieron, no sé qué hizo" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Kate: "puedes ser un poco más específico" le pregunte con cariño

Humphrey: "claro, se llama la tele trasportación" les explique, vi que muchos tenían caras de sorpresas, "que" les pregunte confundido

Salty: "así que puedes trasportarte a cualquier lado, de forma instantánea" le pregunte

Humphrey: "básicamente sí, porque" les dije sin saber a dónde quería llegar

Kate: "debe ser muy útil" le dije

Humphrey: "si la sabes usar bien si" le dije sonriendo, después de que termine de comer, me recosté en el pasto

Shakey: "y que hacemos hoy" les pregunte curioso

Winston: "Salty, Garth, y Cortana, van a seguir trabajando, en ese medidor de energía y en el portal de vuelta a casa, mientras que nosotros, ayudaremos en los que podamos, sin mencionar que hay que estar atentos, por si tenemos deberes que atender" les explique

Salty: "necesito algunas cosas de mi laboratorio" les dije

Hutch: suspire y le dije, "vamos"

Garth: "mientras regresa, seguiré trabajando abajo" les dije

Lilly: en ese momento oí que sonó mi comunicador, "tengo que irme" les dije apurada, mientras me subía al jet

Tony: vi que el anillo, empezó a brillar, y les dije, "también me tengo que ir"

Shakey: en ese momento vi que me reloj empezó a titilar

Max: "tienes que venir aquí, es urgente" le dije

Shakey: "voy" le dije, "me tengo que ir" les dije

Winston: en ese momento escuche un pedido de ayuda, "me tengo que ir" les dije apurado

Kate: sentí un perturbación mágica bastante grave, "también tengo que irme, volveré por la tarde" les dije

Jarvis: "señor Candu, creo que lo necesitan en nevada" le dije mientras le mostraba un extraño ser destruyendo todo

Candu: "me tengo que ir" dije apurado

Mooch: en ese momento sentí una perturbación de la fuerza, "ya vengo tengo que revisar algo"

Eve: "voy a dar un paseo, para conocer los alrededores, tal vez romper algunas cosas" les dije mientras me iba

Humphrey: "que acabo de pasar" me dije a mi mismo confundido, al ver que me había quedado solo, "creo que voy a entrenar un rato" me dije a mi mismo mientras me encogía de hombros

Varias horas después

Kate: regrese a la casa, después de haber peleado un demonio infra dimensional, "estoy agotada" me dije a mi misma mientras entraba, cuando entre vi que todos estaban descansando igual de agotados, "día duro" pregunte

Winston: "ni lo menciones, había un ejército de robots, tratando de destruir Washington" le dije

Tony: "sin mencionar el meteorito que tuve que desviar" les dije

Shakey: "y la invasión que tuve que parar" les dije

Candu: "y el destructor" añadí

Mooch: "y los sids que enfrente" le dije

Lilly: "y ese magneto" le dije

Kate: en ese momento escuche una explosión viniendo de abajo, "no deberíamos revisar" les pregunte un poco preocupada

Hutch: "no te preocupes, es la quinta en la ultima hora" le dije

Garth: "te dije que no lo conectaras" le dije molesto, mientras subíamos, para escapar del humo

Salty: "no dijiste que lo conectara, antes de que lo soldaras" le dije

Garth: "me refería al soldador" le grite

Salty: "eso tiene más lógica ahora que lo pienso" le dije

Tony: "vamos a estar un rato aquí" les dije con un suspiro

Kate: "por cierto, Humphrey" les pregunte

Shakey: "no estaba cuando llegue" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Jarvis: "el señor Humphrey, se fue aproximadamente una hora después que ustedes, y dijo que tenía que hacer algo, pero que regresaría lo antes posible" les explique

Kate: "me pregunto que tendría que hacer" me dije a mi misma de forma curiosa

Winston: "por cierto cómo va la maquina" les pregunte a Garth y Salty

Garth: "iría mejor, si alguien no cruzara los cables cada cinco minutos" le dije molesto

Salty: "solo fue una vez, además tu fuiste quien invirtió las polaridades" le proteste

Cortana: "estamos un poco retrasados" le dije

Tony: "que tanto" le pregunte

Cortana: "aproximadamente un día" les dije

Todo el mundo suspiro cuando lo escucho

Salty: "hacemos lo mejor que podemos, pero simplemente no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar juntos" les explique

Tony: "eso sí puede ser un problema" les dije

Eve: "tendré que estar abajo con ustedes vigilándolos" les dije con seriedad

"NO" dijeron Garth y Salty al tiempo

Winston: "de todas maneras tenemos que resolver este problema, es importante para poder volver" les dije con seriedad

Tony: "y no seria los únicos" les dije

Lilly: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundida

Tony: "que sería bueno que nosotros también aprendiéramos un mejor trabajo en equipo, mas con estas habilidades que tenemos" le dije

Hutch: "es cierto señor, por ejemplo ese tal Pesadilla, nos eliminó muy fácil, porque estábamos descoordinados, los que más duraron fueron Winston y Humphrey, ya que son los más veloces" les dije

Kate: "no es mala la idea, nos vendría bien algo de practica en eso" les dije

Garth: "donde practicamos, el sótano está lleno de humo, al menos por varias horas, y no creo que sea el mejor lugar para practicar eso" les dije

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio pensando donde podrían entrenar

Humphrey: "que tal las montañas del norte, no hay casi seres vivos por allá" le sugerí, después de que me trasporte a la casa

Kate: todos nos sorprendimos cuando lo escuchamos, "no nos sorprendas así" le dije mientras recuperaba de la sorpresa

Humphrey: "lo siento" les dije

Kate: mire a Humphrey, y note que sus ropas estaban muy gastadas y rasgadas, sin mencionar que tenía varios golpes, y poco de sangre por aquí y allá, "que te paso" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "larga historia, no quiero hablar de eso" les dije mientras suspiraba

Lilly: "creo que necesitas ir a ver a un doctor" le dije

Humphrey: cunado lo dijo, por alguna razón paso escalofríos por mi espalda, "no tranquila, voy estar bien" les dije con rapidez

Kate: todos le dimos una mirada extra por su reacción, pero le pregunte "seguro, no me gusta cómo se ven esas heridas" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "seguro, para eso tengo esto" les dije mostrándoles una pequeña semilla

Garth: "es solo una semilla" le dije

Humphrey: "no es una semilla común y corriente, es una semilla del ermitaño" le explique

Shakey: "por eso una semilla" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y les dije, "es una semilla mágica"

Hutch: "y cómo funciona" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "así" les dije mientras me la comía, sentía como recuperaba mis fuerzas

Kate: vi como todas sus heridas se curaron instantáneamente, "que buena semilla" le dije

Salty: "te curo tus heridas de inmediato" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "no solo eso, también recupero mis energías, y lleno mi estómago" les dije

Garth: "por cuanto tiempo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si no mal recuerdo aproximadamente diez días" les dije

Tony: "vaya diez días sin necesidad de comer" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si son increíbles, aunque difíciles de conseguir" les dije

Winston: "ya que estamos todos, vamos" les dije

Garth: todos asentimos, pero mientras salíamos le pregunte a Salty, "y desconectaste el amplificador de señal"

Salty: "pensé que lo habías hecho tu" le dije

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo vendiendo del sótano

Cortana: suspire y les dije, "que sean dos días de retraso"

Winston: "es mejor darnos prisa" suspire

Kate: vi como Lilly, mamá, Hutch, Salty, Mooch se subían a sus vehículos, mientras que Shakey se trasformaba en un extraño alienígena volador, y los demás se preparaban para volar, "no vas a llamar a tu nube voladora" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no lo creo, es un poco lenta" le dije

Garth: "lenta, esa cosa es muy veloz" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero también quiero practicar mi técnica para volar" le dije

Garth: "también tienes técnica para volar" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si, de hecho es muy fácil, cualquiera con suficiente práctica, podría dominarla" le dije

Winston: "pensé que era una habilidad nata" le dije

Humphrey: "tal vez para ustedes sí, pero yo tuve que entrenar para poder hacerla" les explique

Garth: "vamos, quiero ver intentar volar al coyote" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Humphrey: "te sorprenderás" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "me suena a una reto, una carrera" le pregunte

Humphrey: "seguro" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "estas seguro de esto" le pregunte susurrando

Humphrey: "por supuesto, cuando más puede vencer a Garth" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "pareces muy seguro" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "un poco" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "vamos" les dije

Garth: Salí a toda velocidad seguro que lo vencería, mire atrás y no vi rastro de él, "perfecto" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: "que es perfecto" le pregunte mientras volaba de espaldas enfrente de el

Garth: "no se vale usar la tele trasportación" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "pero si no la utilice" le dije confundido

Garth: "no pude ser tan veloz" pensé, "vamos a ver si puedes seguirme el paso" le dije mientras usaba los propulsores a máxima potencia

Humphrey: seguí volando hacia atrás viéndolo y le pregunte curioso, "cuando inicias"

Garth: "Jarvis, a que capacidad volamos" le pregunte

Jarvis: "al ciento diez por ciento" le dije

Humphrey: "bueno si no te pones serio entonces terminemos con esto" le dije un poco molesto pensando que no quería competir

Garth: "voy a máxima potencia" le dije

Humphrey: "haaaaa" le dije comprendiendo, de repente note que llegamos al lugar que les había dicho, por lo que me detuve

Garth: vi cómo se detuvo, "porque paro" me pregunte

Jarvis: "señor, ya se pasó" le dije

Garth: "que" le dije

Jarvis: "si, y se dirige contra" no alcance a terminar cuando chocó contra una montaña, "montaña" termine

Garth: "gracias por el aviso" le dije sarcásticamente

Tony: cuando llegamos a donde Humphrey dijo, solo vimos allí a Humprey esperándonos, "que paso con Garth" le pregunte

Humphrey: "siguió derecho y choco contra esa montaña" les dije

Tony: mire con detenimiento, y apenas pude ver algo metálico incrustado en la montaña, "es el" le pregunte mientras entre cerraba los ojos

Winston: use mi súper visión y pude ver a Garth claramente atascado en la montaña, "si es el" les dije

Tony: "voy ayudarlo" le dije mientras me dirigía hacia allá

Humphrey: "no confundas las pisas de nuevo" le dije en tono de broma

Tony: rodé los ojos y lo ignore

Kate: mientras volvían le pregunte a mi papá, "como vamos a aprender a trabajar en equipo"

Winston: "estaba pensando en implementar algunas tácticas de la escuela de alpha" le dije

Kate: "te refieres a hacer dos grupos y que compitan entre sí" le pregunte curiosa

Winston: pensaba en hacer cuatro grupos de tres" le dije

Kate. Asentí en comprensión, poco después llego Garth y Tony

Tony: "y que aremos" le pregunte

Winston: vi como todos se reunieron y empecé, "vamos a dividirnos en cuatro equipos de a tres, vamos a hacer varias competencias, y retos, para aprender a trabajar en equipo, usando correctamente nuestras habilidades" les dije, vi como todos asintieron

Lilly: "como exactamente vamos a hacer los equipos", le pregunte esperando que me tocara con Garth

Winston: "debido a que todos tenemos habilidades tan diferentes tenemos que distribuirnos de forma que todos quedaremos parejos, con excepción que Garth y Salty, tienen que estar en el mismo equipo" les dije

"porque" protestaron Garth y Salty al tiempo

Winston: "porque deben aprender a trabajar en equipo, si queremos volver lo antes posible a casa" les dije con seriedad

Tony: "tiene razón hijo" le dije estando de acuerdo

Garth: suspire en derrota y le dije "muy bien"

Hutch: "y como nos organizamos" les pregunte emocionado con el reto

Cortana: "ya analice los datos que tengo, y lo primero es que Humphrey, Winston, Candu y Eve, no pueden estar en el mismo equipo" les dije

Hutch: "porque" le pregunte por pura curiosidad

Cortana: "según mis datos, Winston, Candu, y Eve son demasiado poderosos para estar en un mismo equipo juntos, y de Humphrey no tengo muchos datos, solo los que recopile en estos días, y es demasiado resistente, sin contar que posee una buena velocidad, y varias técnicas bastante interesantes" les explique

Hutch: "podrías decirnos como hacer los equipos para ser los más justos y equilibrados posibles" le pedí

Cortana: "seguro, dame 0,00000000021 segundos" le dije, "el primer equipo es Winston, Mooch, y Shakey, el segundo equipo es Candu, Garth, y Salty, el tercer equipo es Eve, Tony, Lilly, y el cuarto equipo es Humphrey, Kate, y Hutch" les dije

Kate: "me parece bien" les dije, estaba feliz de que me tocara con Humphrey

Lilly: "si están bastante justos" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "si todos están de acuerdo, iniciemos" les dije

**¿Qué más sorpresas tendrá Humphrey?, ¿Cómo serán las competencias?, ¿aprenderán a trabajar en equipo?, ¿lograran algún día volver a su hogar?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Para que no haya disgustos ni confusiones, les informo, que estoy usando al superman, de las películas y de las series, no el de los comics, que sé que es mucho más poderoso **


	10. la competencia inicia

**Un mundo confuso**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

P.V. normal

Kate: "y que hacemos primero" le pregunte curiosa

Winston: me puse a pensar, pero no se me ocurría nada

Cortana: "puedo sugerir captura la bandera" les dije

Tony: "como funciona" le pregunte un poco intrigado

Cortana: "es muy sencillo, cada equipo tiene una bandera, el primero en capturar una bandera enemiga gana" les explique brevemente

Winston: "parece perfecto para comenzar" les dije

Cortana: "perfecto, denme un segundo" les dije

Hutch: vi que en ese momento cayo una capsula de la infinty, "que pediste" le pregunte

Cortana: "solo unas banderas" le dije

Humphrey: todos nos acercamos a la capsula y vimos cuatro banderas, "me gusta esta" les dije mientras cogía una bandera naranja

Shakey: "esta es perfecta" les dije mientras cogía una verde

Garth: "esta es nuestra" les dije mientras cogía una roja

Lilly: "esta es linda" les dije mientras cogía la blanca

Cortana: "como cada grupo tiene su bandera, vayan a buscar algún lugar para colocar su bandera" les instruí

Garth: "una cosa antes de que todos nos separemos" les dije

Winston: "que es" le pregunte

Garth: "Humphrey, no puedes usar tu tele trasportación, sería demasiado injusto con los demás" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "ni siquiera lo pensaría" le dije

Cortana: "ya que aclaramos eso, empecemos" les dije

El grupo de Lilly, Eve, Tony

Lilly: "es un buen lugar" les pregunte, mostrándoles una pequeña cueva

Tony: "puede funcionar, pero déjame modificarla un poco" les dije mientras mi añillo se iluminaba, después de varios minutos, era mucho más grande, con varias habitaciones para despistar y con dos entradas, "listo" les dije orgulloso

Eve: "te quedo bien" le dije mientras entraba

Lilly: "vaya que si señor" le dije sorprendida

Tony: "y cuál es la estrategia" les pregunte

Lilly: "yo pensaría que dos deben ir por la bandera, mientras que uno se queda vigilando la bandera" les sugerí

Eve: "es una buena idea" le dije

Tony: "si estoy de acuerdo, pero quien se queda vigilando la bandera, y quienes van a buscar las otras banderas" les pregunte

Lilly: "creo que mamá debería quedarse vigilando la bandera, ya que ella es muy buena protegiendo" le dije con una sonrisa

Eve: "gracias cariño" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "es mejor movernos, solo es cuestión de tiempo que Humphrey encuentre donde está la bandera" les dije

Eve: "es cierto, el pude sentirnos" le dije recordando

Tony: "es cierto vamos" le dije mientras salía a con Lilly, cuando estábamos a una buena distancia le dije, "cuando dijiste que hace un buen trabajo protegiendo, yo diría que lo hace demasiado bien" le dije

Lilly: "si lo sé, puede exagerar un poco, pero por eso estamos seguros, que nadie se atreverá a acercarse" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Tony: me reí ente dientes y le dije, "tienes razón, mucho menos Humphrey o Garth"

Lilly: "es cierto, ya los tiene un poco traumados" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Mientras tanto en el equipo de Winston, Shakey, y Mooch

Winston: llegamos a un valle bastante grande, "creo que es un buen lugar" les dije

Shakey: "no será mejor un lugar un poco más discreto" le pregunte con respecto

Winston: "en ciertas ocasiones es mejor, pero creo aquí es mejor mirando las circunstancias" les dije

Mooch: "como cuales" le pregunte curioso

Winston: "en primero que Humphrey nos puede sentir a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que no servirá nada ocultarnos, en segundo no estamos conscientes de todas las habilidades de los otros, este lugar nos permitirá ver fácilmente si alguien se acerca" les explique

Mooch: "es bastante ingenioso" le dije sorprendido

Winston: "ahora, tú y Shakey, vayan por la bandera mientras me quedo a protegerla" les dije

Shakey: "si señor" les dijimos luego nos fuimos

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Garth, Salty y Candu

Garth: "aquí" les dije

Salty: "no es mejor por allá" le dije

"aquí"

"allá"

"aquí"

"allá"

Candu: mis nervios ya no podían más, esta era la quinta discusión desde que iniciamos a buscar un lugar para poner la bandera, "CALLENSE AMBOS" les grite molesto, vi como ambos guardaron silencio, y les dije un poco más calmado, "como ninguno de los dos no se deciden, yo tomare esa decisión y nos haremos encima de esa colina" les dije apuntando a una montaña, "alguna protesta" les pregunte mientras golpeaba suavemente con mi martillo

Garth: "claro que no" le dije un poco nervioso

Salty: "sin protestas" le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

Candu: cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña, puse la bandera, "listo" les dije

Salty: "quien se queda cuidando la bandera" les pregunte

Candu: "lo hare yo, ya alteraron mucho mis nervios, y necesito calmarme un poco" les dije

Garth: "no me vas a dejar solo con el" le dije molesto

Candu: "el punto de todo esto es que ustedes dos trabajen en equipo" les djie

Garth: "bueno, démonos prisas, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Humphrey nos encuentre" les dije

Candu: "no me preocupa, no creo que pueda sentir a los dioses" le dije con orgullo

Salty: "que humildad" le dije sarcásticamente

Garth: "porque no puede sentirte" le pregunte

Candu: "según lo que entiendo el siente el Ki, pero para los dioses es diferente, solo podemos sentirnos entre dioses" le explique

Garth: "eso es un ventaja, no sabrá donde está la bandera" le dije sonriendo

Candu: "claro que lo es, si se van rápido" les dije

Salty: "es cierto, vamos" les dije

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Kate, Humphrey, Hutch

Humphrey: "donde vamos" les pregunte

Hutch: "a algún lugar para proteger la bandera" le explique

Kate: "y que buscamos exactamente" le pregunte

Hutch: "algún lugar cerrado, pero con opción a una buena visión sería lo ideal" les dije

Humphrey: "ha este paso, es mejor hacer uno" les sugerí

Kate: "si estoy de acuerdo, podemos hacerlo en esa montaña" les dije

Hutch: "lo dicen como si fuera tan fácil, no tenemos equipo ni tiempo" les dije

Kate: "déjanoslo a nosotros" le dije con confianza

Cortana: "las posibilidades de que lo logren rápidamente es del veinte por ciento" les dije

Humphrey: "es porque no sabes bien de lo que somos capaces" les dije

Kate: me concentre y utilice un hechizo para empezar a mover rocas

Humphrey: me concentre y busque el mejor punto, en la montaña, cuando lo encontré di un golpe, poco después vi como la roca se rompió en muchos pedazos, creando una cueva

Kate: en cuestión de minutos ya habíamos hecho una gran cueva, con una entrada, con varios pisos y ventanas para vigilar, "que tal" le dije orgullosa de nuestro trabajo

Hutch: "es increíble" le dije mirando en el interior

Cortana: "no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho en tan poco tiempo" les dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "no es nada es que somos un buen equipo" le dije

Hutch: puse la bandera en su lugar y les dije, "yo me quedo vigilándola, mientras ustedes buscan las otras" les dije

Cortana: "antes de que se vayan creo que es bueno que sepan algunas cosas" les dije

Kate: "cuales" le pregunte curiosa

Cortana: "debilidades de los otros" les dije

Humphrey: "no me parece bien explotar las debilidades de los demás" les dije

Hutch: "de todas maneras creo que deberíamos conocerlas por si acaso" les dije

Cortana: "iniciemos con el más fuerte de todos que es Winston, solo es débil contra dos cosas que es Kriptonita y magia, aunque también puede salir lastimado, si recibe ataques lo suficientemente fuertes, de lo que tengo entendido de los linternas verdes es que son débiles contra la luz amarilla del miedo, aunque también poseen límites de acuerdo a la fuerza de su voluntad, de Candu no estoy segura cual son sus debilidades, pero también puede ser lastimado con ataques lo suficientemente fuertes, y Eve se hace más fuerte entre más se enoje, y cura más rápido que cualquiera de los demás, pero en teoría también tiene un límite" les explique

Kate: "que pasa con los demás" le pregunte

Cortana: "tienen también grandes habilidades, pero no son tan peligrosos" les dije

Humphrey: "por curiosidad sabes mis debilidades" le pregunte curioso

Cortana: "no he podido suponerlas, ya que no tengo suficientes datos, pero al juzgar la enorme resistencia que has mostrado en los últimos días, debes salir lastimado con ataques sumamente fuetes" le dije

Humphrey: "si eso me di cuenta" les dije recordando lo que paso hace unas pocas horas

Cortana: "les sugiero buscar el equipo de Winston o de Lilly, ya que podrían manejarlo más fácilmente por su habilidades" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, por mis habilidades mágicas" le dije

Cortana: "así es" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije

Kate: asentí y ambos salimos volando, "donde crees que están" les pregunte

Humphrey: "bueno tu mamá esta en esa montaña de allá, tu papá esta en el valle de por allá, y Candu está en la cima de esa montaña de allá" le dije apuntando a cada lugar

Kate: estaba sorprendida los lugares que decía están a mucha distancia de donde estaban, "estas seguro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "totalmente seguro, también siento que los demás se dirigen a nuestra posición" le explique

Kate: "cuál es el más cercano" le pregunte

Humphrey: "diría que Candu y Eve, están a la misma distancia" le dije

Kate: "crees que puedas distraer a mi madre mientras yo busco la bandera" ele pregunte

Humphrey: "de poder puedo, pero no quiero, tu saber lo que tu madre me haría si me atrapa" le dije un poco nervioso

Kate: "no exageres, no es como si quisiera matarte" le dije

Humphrey: "rompió una montaña conmigo" le dije

Kate: "si, pero solo era un impulso de ira" le dije

Humphrey: "y eso me haría sentir mejor" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Kate: me reí nerviosamente y le dije, "tal vez, pero no te preocupes la detendré antes de que intente lastimarte"

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "lo hare, solo porque esta vez si la esquivare" le dije

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, ambos nos acercamos y vimos una enrome cueva, utilice un hecho para saber cómo era el interior, "tiene dos entradas y varias habitaciones, pero la bandera está en la habitación oriental" le explique

Humphrey: "Eve está caminando de un lado al otro en medio de la cueva" le dije

Kate: "entra por la entrada del lado izquierdo y llama su atención, mientras que yo entro por la de la derecha y voy por la bandera" le instruí

Humphrey: asentí y procedí a hacer lo que me dijo, llegue a la entrada, e intencionalmente empuje unas rocas para hacer ruido

Eve: estaba un poco aburrida caminando de un lado al otro en la cueva cuando de repente escuche un ruido, cuando mire vi que era Humphrey, "perfecto" me dije a mi misma, luego me fui corriendo contra él, para envestirlo

Humphrey: vi como Eve venia contra mí con claras intenciones de lastimarme, rápidamente me hice a un lado esquivándola, pero no se rendía y siguió intentándome de atacar, yo quería lastimarla, ni enfrentarla, por lo que solo la esquivaba

Kate: vi como mi mamá atacaba a Humphrey con bastante agresividad, "tendré que hablar con ella de nuevo" le me dije a mi misma, luego seguí en busca de la bandera

Mientras tanto con Salty y Mooch

Salty: "alguna idea de donde puedan estar" le pregunte

Mooch: me detuve y medite por un momento, el más cercano es Hutch y está solo, de pronto esta cuidando la bandera" le dije

Salty: "vamos" le dije mientras me convertía en XLR8 y me iba a gran velocidad

Mooch: "y yo que" le grite, pero ya estaba muy lejos para escucharme, suspire y empecé a caminar

Cortana: "advertencia algo se acerca rápidamente" le dije

Hutch: "vi el radar y note que solo se trataba de uno pero bastante veloz, "será Winston" me pregunte

Cortana: "lo dudo, el que se está acercando va por tierra, probablemente algún alienígena de Shakey" le dije

Hutch: "en ese caso caerá en la trampa fácilmente" le dije mientras me sentaba y esperaba

Shakey: estaba corriendo en la dirección que Mooch, me dijo hasta que vi una cueva con varias aberturas en frente como si fueran ventanas, "debe ser hay" me dije a mi mismo, corrí hasta la entrada pero cuando llegue allí me enrede en un cable que estaba en la parte de debajo de le entrada, empecé a rodar sin control hasta que choque contra la pared, me des transforme, y todo se puso negro

Hutch: "salió mejor de lo que pensé" dije mientras me acercaba

Cortana: "si lo vas a atar te sugiero que no deje pueda manipular su reloj" le dije

Hutch: "tienes razón sería lo mejor" le dije

Mientras tanto con Tony y Lilly

Lilly: "por donde buscamos primero" le pregunte

Tony: "no lo sé" le dije

Lilly: "porque no vuelas por los alrededores, a ver si ves a alguien" le sugerí

Tony: "buena idea" le dije luego Salí volando de repente pude distinguir un punto rojo con azul en un valle, "es Winston" me pregunte, decidí no correr riesgos y bajar rápidamente para que no me viera

Lilly: "vistes algo" le pregunte

Tony: "creo que vi a Winston por allá" le dije

Lilly: "será difícil, pero vamos" le dije

Mientras tanto con Garth y Salty

Garth: "podrías ir más rápido" le pregunte con un tono demandante

Salty: "lo siento pero no tengo una armadura como la tuya" le dije molesto

Garth: "aquí eres listo, no has inventado nada que te sirva ahora" le pregunte

Salty: "por supuesto, mi mochila cohete" le dije mientras se la mostraba

Garth: "y porque no la usas" le pregunte con un grito

Salty: "porque esta descargada, y esta mañana se me olvido dejarla cargando" le dije

Garth: "Jarvis puedes trasferir un poco de energía a su mochila" le pregunte

Jarvis: "por supuesto señor" le dije

Garth: puse mi mano sobre su mochila, hasta que Jarvis dijo que suficiente, "vamos" le dije

Salty: asentí y active mi mochila, "por donde buscamos" le pregunte

Garth: "Jarvis ingresa a los satélites en la zona y dame un informe" le dije

Jarvis: "en seguida señor" le dije

Salty: "claro, no dejaste que Humphrey usara su tele transportación, pero tu utilizas satélites" le dije

Garth: "es diferente, solo los utilizo para saber dónde están los otros" le dije

Jarvis: "listo señor, dejo la imagen en pantalla" le dije

Garth: "gracias" le dije, mientras miraba la imagen, "se dónde está Winston, pero no hay astros de los otros, con excepción de Mooch que están corriendo solo en medio de las montañas, y mi papá y Lilly que se dirigen a donde Winston" le dije

Salty: "lo más probable es que los demás estén en alguna cueva o algo por el estilo" le dije

Garth: "no creo que podamos con Winston" le dije

Salty: "no debemos hacerlo, solo distráelo, mientras me escabullo por la bandera con ayuda de uno de mis inventos" le dije

Garth: "odio admitirlo, pero es un buen plan" le dije, luego ambos nos pusimos en rumbo hacia donde Winston

Mientras tanto en algún lugar a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia

"todos están reunidos en un solo lugar perfecto, preparen el ataque" dijo un lobo mientras miraba con unos binoculares

"que hacemos con el de ropa naranja" pregunto otro lobo

"elimínelo si interfiere" dijo sombríamente

"En seguida señor" dijo el lobo antes de preparar el ataque

**¿Quién ganara captura la bandera?, ¿aprenderá a trabajar bien en equipo?, ¿Qué será ese lobo misterioso?, ¿Qué es lo que planea contra los lobos de Jasper?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	11. el ganador?

**Un mundo confuso**

**Lamento la demora pero tengo trabajos finales y parciales estas semanas, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

P.V. normal con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: cuando cogí la bandera escuche un fuerte estruendo viniendo de afuera de la habitación, cuando me asome note que lo había ocasionado mi mamá, en uno de sus ataques no se alcanzó a detener y siguió derecho derrumbando la pared, aproveche la confusión para salir rápidamente por la entrada delantera

Humphrey: vi como Kate salió por la entrada, decidí quedarme un poco más para darle tiempo a Kate por si Eve se daba cuenta, vi como Eva salió de los escombros, otra vez para atacarme, después de unos minutos sentí que Kate ya estaba a suficiente distancia, "creo que mejor tratare de quitarle la bandera a Garth o a Winston, eres muy dura para mi" le dije para que no sospechara

Eve: "me alegro de que uses la cabeza para variar" le dije satisfecha

Humphrey: "nos vemos" le dije antes salir volando a gran velocidad

Eve: "tenía prisa" me dije a mi misma mientras me encogía de hombros, cuando entre a la habitación donde estaba la bandera note que no estaba, "chicos listos" me dije sorprendida, un poco molesta, pero orgullosa

Mientras tanto con Lilly y Tony

Tony: "y como se supone que consigamos la bandera, tu papá tiene súper sentidos" le pregunte

Lilly: "no estoy totalmente segura, pero algo se nos ocurrirá" le dije pensando, "siempre puedes distraerlo mientras consigo la bandera" le sugerí

Tony: "aunque funcione él nos alcanzara en segundos" le dije

Lilly: "siempre puedes hacer una bandera con tu anillo, para despistarlo" le dije

Tony: "sabes no es mala idea" le dije

Mientras tanto con Garth y Salty

Garth: "y como exactamente vas a escabullirte recuerda que tiene súper visión así que será difícil encubrirte" le dije

Salty: "lo sé, pero para eso es esto" le dije mientras sacaba mi reductor

Garth: "es un control remoto" le dije

Salty: "no es mi reductor, me permite encoger cosas" le dije, "mira" le dije mientras encogía una roca

Garth: "entiendo te encogerás y buscaras la bandera mientras lo distraigo" le dije

Salty: "exactamente, solo asegúrate de acercarte lo que más puedas, y estas pendiente a la frecuencia cuarenta" le dije antes de encogerme

Garth: con cuidado lo recogí y lo puse en mi hombro, "listo" le pregunte por el comunicador

Salty: "por supuesto" le dije animadamente

Garth asentí y me acerque a él, rápidamente, pero en el camino me encontré con alguien, "papá" pregunte

Tony: "Garth que haces" le pregunte

Garth: "ir por la bandera de Winston" le dije

Tony: "no si llego primero" le dije mientras aceleraba

Garth: "eso veremos" le dije mientras aceleraba

Winston: vi que tanto Tony como Garth se estaban acercando rápidamente, "me preguntaba cuando alguien aparecería" me dije a mi mismo, me prepare y cuando estuvieron justo enfrente de mí los atrape a los dos, solo haciéndome retroceder un poco, "no pensaron que sería tan fácil" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "no nos puedes culpar por intentar" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Salty: aproveche para bajarme de Garth, y acercarme a la bandera, cuando estaba a punto de obtenerla, paso algo que no me esperaba

Tony: "lo siento amigo" le dije, luego hace un látigo de energía para coger la bandera y lanzarla a donde Lilly

Salty: "cuando vi lo que Tony hacía, agarre la bandera lo más fuerte que podía mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrí note que estaba volando, "¡haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grite

Winston: "buen jugado, pero iré por ella en segundos" le dije con confianza

Tony: "tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros" le dije

Garth: "¡QUE!" le pregunte

Winston: "como quieran" les dije mientras me encogía de hombros, luego fui corriendo contra ellos a gran velocidad

Garth: "esto va a doler" pensé

Mientras tanto con Lilly

Lilly: como la bandera venia volando hacia mí, aterrizo a varios metros de distancia de mi posición corrí hasta ella, "todo salió como lo planeamos" me dije a mi misma de forma alegre

Salty: cuando reaccione note que había aterrizado, me sacudí el polvo y procedí a encoger la bandera

Lilly: cogí la bandera pero de repente note que todo a mí alrededor estaba creciendo, "que está pasando" me pregunte un poco asustada

Salty: cuando iba a coger la bandera vi a Lilly, "Lilly que haces aquí" le pregunte

Lilly: "eso quisiera saber, estaba cogiendo la bandera y todo a mi alrededor empezó a crecer" le explique

Salty: "no es que todo creciera, es que tú te encogiste" le explique

Lilly: "como sabes" le pregunte

Salty: me reí nerviosamente y le dije, "porque te encogí accidentalmente"

Lilly: "tú lo hiciste" le pregunte furiosa

Salty: "fue accidental, quería encoger la bandera, para que Winston no me encontrara, no me fije que tú la estabas sosteniéndola" le explique

Lilly: "tienes suerte que es una buena idea, de lo contrario te congelaría" le dije aun un poco molesta

Salty: "y que vas hacer" le pregunte

Lilly: llevarme la bandera" le dije sonriendo

Salty: "no es justo, fue nuestro plan" le dije

Lilly: "si pero ustedes intervinieron en nuestro plan" les dije

Salty: "y cómo vas a volver a la normalidad" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Lilly: "no me dejarías así, verdad" le pregunte

Salty: "si me das la bandera no" le dije sonriendo

Lilly "no sé qué tan buena idea es eso" le dije

Salty: "porque lo dices" le pregunte

Lilly: "imagínate lo que te haría mi mamá si se entera que me encogiste" le dije

Salty: me estremecí del miedo y le dije, "muy bien tú ganas"

Lilly: "solo lo decía por decir, pero gracias" le dije sonriendo mientras cogía la bandera

Garth: después de escapar de Winston, con solo algunas abolladuras, estaba buscando a Salty, "Jarvis puedes localizar la señal de Salty" le pregunte

Jarvis: "está a dos metros de usted señor" le dije

Garth: en ese momento me detuve, para no soltarlo, "Salty donde estas" pregunte

Salty: "aquí" le dije mientras movía los brazos

Garth: a pesar que mi pantalla estaba agrietada, pude ver a Salty con el zoom, pero también vi algo blanco junto a él, "¿Lilly?" pregunte

Lilly: "hola cariño" le dije con dulzura

Garth: "que le hiciste" le dije molesto a Salty

Salty: "ya dije que fue un accidente" le dije

Garth: "debería aplastarte" le dije molesto

Salty: "lo haces y no podrás volver a Lilly a la normalidad" le dije

Garth: "bien ganas en eso" le dije

Salty: "por cierto donde esta Winston" le pregunte

Garth: "según los escáneres de los satélites está en la parte sur buscando la bandera" les dije

Salty: "bueno eso quiere decir que estamos seguros" le dije mientras sacaba el reductor, para desencogernos

Lilly: "es bueno tener un tamaño normal" le dije mientras me estiraba

Garth: "nos puedes dar la bandera cariño" le pedí gentilmente

Lilly: lo pensé por un segundo y le dije, "lo siento Garth pero quiero ganar para variar" le dije con dulzura

Garth: suspire y le dije "entiendo"

Salty: "que, no vas hacer nada" le pregunte

Garth: "es mi compañera, y no le puedo decir que no" le dije

Salty: "todo ese trabajo para nada" dije con tristeza

Lilly: "pueden ir por nuestra bandera" les dije sintiéndome algo mal por ellos

Garth: "pero no sabemos dónde está" le dije

Lilly: "no les digan a nadie como se enteraron, pero yo iría al sur de aquí" les dije con un guiño

Garth: "gracias amor" le dije cariñosamente

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: alcance a Kate en poco tiempo, y le dije sonriendo, "estuvo perfecto"

Kate: "lo sé, la conseguimos muy fácil y rápido" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "sabes que sería mejor" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte

Kate: "conseguir otra más" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y veo otra justo delante de nosotros" les dije sonriendo

Kate: me fije en donde dijo, y vi una bandera verde ondulando, pero vi a Garth, Lilly y Salty "como se la quitaremos, en verdad no quiero enfrentarme con mi hermanita" le dije

Humphrey: "me encargare de eso, ni siquiera sabrán lo que paso" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "pero recuerda que te prohibieron usar tu tele trasportación" le dije

Humphrey: "tranquila, no la usare" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "sé que eres rápido, pero eres lo suficiente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "siempre puedo ser más veloz, solo sigue hasta donde Hutch" le dije con un guiño

Kate: "confió en ti" le dije dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla

Humphrey: le sonreí y luego vi como siguió el camino, luego puse mi atención en la bandera que Lilly sostenía, "KaioKen" dije, y sentí como aumentaba mis fuerzas, y vi como un aura roja salía de mi cuerpo

Lilly: mientras les decía a Garth y Salty donde estaba nuestra bandera, vi un destello rojo, a gran velocidad que pasó enfrente de nosotros, "vieron eso" les pregunte mientras miraba alrededor

Garth: "si, que habrá sido eso" me pregunte

Salty: "y la bandera" les pregunte notando que había desaparecido

Lilly: mire a donde tenía la bandera y vi que había desaparecido, "que paso" me pregunte confundida

Garth: revise la grabación que tenía, y vi el mismo destello, "Jarvis avanza lentamente"

Jarvis: "lo hago, pero ese destello paso en menos de un cuadro, no hay forma de verlo" le dije

Garth: "a cuanto graba la cámara" le pregunte

Jarvis: "está a 500 cuadros por segundo" le dije

Garth: "fue tan veloz" dije sorprendido, pensé por un momento y le dije, "pausa la imagen en el único cuadro que la capto, vi como una imagen borrosas apareció, amplifica el lado izquierdo, vi como una figura apareció, pero difícil decir que era, "mejora la calidad", cuando lo hizo, apenas pude distinguir quien era, "maldito" gruñí

Lilly: "que pasa Garth" le pregunte

Garth: "Humphrey fue el que se llevó la bandera" les explique

Salty: "tan rápido que la visón no lo vio" dije sorprendido

Garth: "no es solo eso llego de varios kilómetros de distancia, cogió la bandera y se alejó lo suficiente para que mis radares no lo detectaran en menos de dos mili segundos" les dije

Salty: "que velocidad, pensé que el único capaz de algo así seria Winston" dije sorprendido

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: sonreí de satisfacción al ver que conseguí la bandera, "de pronto Kate se ponga más feliz si consigo otra" pensé, así que decidí cambiar mi curso para ir a donde Candu

Candu: estaba vigilando la bandera, disfrutando del silencio y la calma cuando de repente noté un punto rojo acercándose a gran velocidad, "será Winston" me pregunte, "no dejare que obtengas la bandera" grite, mientras empezaba a girar, creando muchas nubes de tormenta, luego empecé a lanzarle muchos rayos

Humphrey: "que hace" me dije a mi mismo, vi como todos los rayos acercándome a mí, rápidamente los esquive todos, "es increíblemente fuerte, pero nos es tan rápido, aprovechare eso" me dije a mi mismo, "Kaioken x3" dije y pude ver el aura alrededor mío se intensificaba

Candu: vi como esquivo mis ataques, al acercarse note que era Humphrey, pero en un momento a otro aumento su velocidad increíblemente, apenas si podía seguirlo con el ojo

Humphrey: rápidamente lo rodee para coger la bandera

Candu: vi cómo me rodeo y estaba detrás mío cogiendo la bandera, intente golpearlo con mi martillo, pero mientras giraba él ya se había ido, "no escaparas tan fácil" le dije mientras me propuse a perseguirlo, pero rápidamente lo perdí de vista, "no sabía que era tan veloz" me dije a mi mismo

Mientras tanto con Hutch y Cortana

Hutch: note que Shakey se estaba empezando a despertar, "estas bien" le pregunte, estaba un poco preocupado, porque se dio un fuerte golpe

Shakey: "eso creo" le dije mientras me trataba de parar, pero note que estaba atado, intente alcanzar el reloj, pero me amarro de tal forme que no podía alcanzarlo, "porque me ataste" le pregunte

Hutch: "lo siento, pero debía prevenir que vinieras por nuestra bandera" les dije

Salty: "buena estrategia" lo felicite, sentí una roca afilada detrás mío, con cuidado empecé a tratar de cortar las cuerdas, pero era lentamente porque no quería que me notara

Cortana: "alguien se acerca" le avise

Hutch: "por donde" le pregunte mientras sacaba un rifle francotirador

Cortana: "por donde se fueron Kate y Humphrey" le dije

Hutch: mire en esa dirección y vi a Kate acercándose con una bandera blanca, "creo que ganamos" dije sonriendo

Cortana: "hay otro contacto, viniendo a una gran velocidad a treinta grados sur" le avise

Hutch: mire a donde dijo, y vi a Humphrey que se acercaba rápidamente con dos banderas en sus manos

Kate: llegue casi al tiempo con Humphrey, lo que me sorprendió es que traía dos banderas, "como conseguiste la segunda" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "pase por donde Candu de regreso" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: "creo que ganamos entonces, tenemos las banderas de los demás" les dije alegre

Cortana: "aunque con una sola habría bastado" les dije

Kate: "para que conformarse" les dije

Shakey: después de mucho esfuerzo por fin pude cortar la cuerda, tan pronto lo hice active mi reloj y me trasforme en Gravattack

Hutch: vimos una luz verde detrás de nosotros, cuando volteamos, vimos aun alíen bastante grande, "que crees que haces" le pregunte

Shakey: "llevarme la bandera" les dije

Kate: "y crees que dejaremos que te la lleves" le dije mientras me preparaba para lanzarle algún hechizo

Shakey: "por supuesto, porque no se podrán mover" les dije mientras ponía un campo de gravedad de 5 veces el de tierra, vi como Hutch y Kate cayeron al suelo rápidamente, pero Humphrey ni se inmutó

Humphrey: vi a los dos en el suelo, me sentía un poco más pesado, pero apenas si lo sentía, "detente puedes lastimarlos" le dije

Shakey: aumente el campo gravitacional de Humphrey hasta 20 veces la gravedad de la tierra, "como es que puedes moverte" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "es porque apenas si lo siento, he entrenado con una gravedad muy superior a esto" le dije sonriendo

Shakey: vi que de un momento desapareció, pero casi de inmediato sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, me dejo totalmente sin aliento, y caí al piso desmayado

Humphrey: vi como cayó al suelo inconsciente, des transformándose, "están bien" les pregunte a Kate y Hutch

Kate: "si gracias" le dije mientras nos levantábamos

Cortana: "como hiciste eso, tenía un campo de 20 veces la gravedad de la tierra sobre ti" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "no fue para tanto, entreno con mucha más gravedad que esa" le dije

Cortana: "impresionante" le dije sorprendida

Hutch: "creo que hay que avisar a los demás que ya se terminó" les dije

Cortana: "ya lo hice envié un mensaje por los comunicadores, vamos a reunirnos donde empezamos" les dije

Humphrey: "vamos entonces" les dije mientras recogía a Shakey

Kate: todos nos dirigimos allí, cuando llegamos vimos a que todos estaban reunidos, y solo faltaba Mooch

Winston: "las consiguieron todas" les dije sorprendido

Kate: "un buen trabajo en equipo" le dije mientras me apoyaba en el hombro de Humphrey

Tony: "felicidades, pero como consiguieron la bandera de Winston, pensé que la debía tener Lilly" les dije confundido

Humphrey: "así era, pero pude quitarse sin mucho problema" les dije

Garth: "claro, solo porque eres extremadamente veloz" le dije

Salty: "es cierto, casi a la velocidad de la luz" le dije sorprendido

Winston: "pensé que era el único que podía ser tan rápido" les dije

Humphrey: "no es para tanto, ni siquiera he mostrado toda mi velocidad" les dije, vi que todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, y justo en ese momento llego Mooch, muy cansado y sudado

Salty: "amigo donde estabas, nos estábamos empezando a preocupar" le dije

Mooch: "tuve que correr todo el camino, ya que alguien me abandono" les dije buscando a Shakey, "y Shakey" les pregunte al no verlo cerca

Garth: "justo allí" le dije mostrando donde estaba recostado aun inconsciente

Mooch: "que le paso" les pregunte

Humphrey: vi como todos nos miraron, "no tuve opción habría robado nuestras banderas" les explique

Kate: "es cierto, aunque creo que lo golpeaste un poco duro" le dije

Humphrey: "pensé que ese alienígena era un poco más resistente" le dije encogiendo de hombros

Justo en ese momento Shakey empezó a despertarse

Shakey: "que paso" les pregunte mientras me sobaba el estómago, "y porque me duele tanto mi estómago" les pregunte

Humphrey: "lo siento amigo, pero no me dejaste opción" le dije

Shakey: "si me toca enfrentarte de nuevo, por favor recuérdame en convertirme en algo más fuerte" le dije

Winston: "todos nos reímos ligeramente, y luego les dije, "ya que el equipo de Kate gano la última competencia es justo que ellos escojan cual es el siguiente" les dije

Mientras tanto en algún lejano

"están todos reunidos, actívalos ahora" ordeno un lobo con traje

"si señor" dijo el lobo mientras presionaba un gran botón rojo en un control

Kate: estaba a punto de decir que íbamos hacer, cuando de lanada fuimos rodeados por veinte robots

Winston: "más robots" les dije con un poco de cansancio

Humphrey: no sabía que tenían estos robots, pero se me hacían vagamente familiares, por lo que me coloque en posición de defensa

"serán destruidos" dijo uno de los robots

Winston: "algo dentro mi mente hizo clic cuando hablo, "Brainiac" gruñí

Brainiac: "veo que me reconociste pero esta vez no estoy solo" le dije

Candu: "fue una mala idea atacarnos a todos nosotros al tiempo" le dije mientras me preparaba para pelear

Brainiac: "lo tenía previsto" le dije, luego dirigí mi atención al del traje naranja, "nuestro problema no es contigo así que aléjate ahora que puedes" le dije

Humphrey: "si como no, no abandonare a mis amigos" le dije sin salir de mi posición de defensa

Brainiac: "tú lo quisiste" le dije

**¿Qué tendrá planeado Brainiac?, ¿los lobos de Jasper podrán derrotarlo?, ¿Por qué a Humphrey se le hizo familiar los robots?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**


End file.
